Portés disparus
by shakamia
Summary: Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.
1. Chapter 1

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 1 : Jour 1 **

Max's POV

J'ai ouvert les yeux, je ne savais pas où j'étais, je les ai cligné plusieurs fois, j'étais dans une forêt de type tropicale, couchée par terre. Je réussis à bouger tous mes membres, ça allait…C'est là que…

M- Alec ! Alec !

J'ai tourné la tête, j'étais seule. Je me suis redressée et j'ai vu un bras dépasser d'un buisson. Alec. Je me suis ruée vers lui. Il avait le visage en sang, il ne bougeait pas. Un quart de fraction de seconde j'ai cru qu'il était mort. Et puis en regardant de plus près, j'ai vu qu'il respirait bien, il était seulement dans les vapes. J'ai vérifié son pouls, il était bon si ce n'est un peu lent. Tout ce sang provenait seulement d'une vilaine entaille au front. J'ai déchiré une partie de mon t-shirt et j'ai commencé à lui nettoyer le visage tout en lui parlant.

M- Alec, réveille toi

A- Je t'entends, pas la peine de crier. Ouch ma tête.

M- Reste allongé.

A- Ca va. Tu vas bien ?

M- Oui. On s'est crashé.

A- Je m'en étais douté. On est les seuls ?

M- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé. Je viens juste de reprendre conscience et je t'ai vu. Tu peux te lever ?

A- Ouai.

Nous avons commencé à regarder les environs et nous nous sommes lentement dirigés vers la plage. C'est là que le spectacle des débris de notre avion s'est offert à nous. Un des réacteurs a explosé après que quelqu'un ait été aspiré dedans.

A- La vache. On n'est pas les seuls.

Nous avons commencés à regarder à droite, à gauche et c'est là que nous avons entendus quelqu'un hurler.

?- Attention !

Une partie de l'appareil allait s'écraser sur une blondinette. Alec n'était déjà plus à côté de moi, il courait vers cette fille. Je le regardais, courant pour attraper cette fille, la pousser et l'empêcher de se faire aplatir comme une crêpe.

On aurait dit que c'était l'apocalypse, il y avait de la fumée partout, le bruit de la taule, des cris…les gens déambulaient, complètement perdus. La partie centrale de l'avion se trouvait éparpillée sur la plage et à l'orée de la forêt ; on ne voyait ni l'avant ni la queue. Tout était prêt à exploser.

Mon regard s'est fixé sur ce type qui gesticulait de partout ; il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait contrairement au reste des gens.

?- Et toi !…Oui toi, viens là.

?- Maintiens une pression sur la plaie.

M- Ok.

?- Comment tu t'appelles ?

M- Max.

J- Moi c'est Jack. Je peux te laisser ? Je vais voir s'il y a d'autres personnes qui ont besoin de moi.

Et il est parti. Il est revenu après. La plaie ne saignait plus, ça allait aller pour cette dame.

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à nous occuper des blessés. En toute fin d'après-midi, j'ai retrouvé Alec, assis face à la mer.

Tout semblait calme et surréaliste. Les gens airaient, certains utilisaient leur portables pour essayer de joindre les secours, des proches. Ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher. Je n'avais pas vu Alec depuis qu'on s'était séparés. Des feux commençaient à être fait sur la plage à l'approche de la nuit et également pour nous signaler aux secours.

M- Où t'étais passé ?

A- J'étais avec cette fille que j'ai sauvé, Claire. Elle est enceinte, elle avait des contractions, j'ai cru qu'elle allait accoucher mais heureusement, elles ont cessées…Là elle est à côté du feu, elle mange un truc. J'ai également récupéré nos affaires, du moins j'ai tenté ; il nous manque une des 2 mallettes. J'ai ton sac, tiens.

M- Merci.

A- Qu'est ce que t'a fait tout ce temps ?

M- J'ai aidé Jack…Ça va ta tête ?

A- Ça va toujours.

Nous sommes restés silencieux.

A- Une petite 50taine. J'ai pu en approcher certains, tu vois le type là-bas ?

M- Jack ?

A- Ouai, c'est un médecin, la brune pas loin c'est Kate, elle n'était jamais très loin de Jack, elle est...Elle cache quelque chose, un secret…

M- Plus gros que le notre ? Tu veux des gens qui cachent quelque chose, regarde là bas, le couple Nikki/Paulo, eux…

A- Elle me dit quelque chose

Max Me dit pas que tu as couché avec elle.

A- Je suis flatté de la confiance que tu as en mon sex appeal mais non, je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de partager mon lit avec elle. Je sais pas où je l'ai vu. Là bas c'est Claire. Elle est enceinte de 8 mois. Le petit blond qui tourne en rond est camé jusqu'à la moelle, c'est Charlie.

M- Et bien j'espère qu'il a sa dose sinon…Le vieux là-bas c'est Locke, il a une façon d'être, on dirait qu'il vient d'avoir l'illumination.

A- On a survécu à un crash, il croit à un miracle. Bref, la blonde qui se fait les ongles s'appelle Shannon et là je dois dire qu'elle est... et le type à côté d'elle a l'air très protecteur

M- Son frère Boone

A- Si tes frères te regardent comme ça c'est ton problème mais je ne trouve pas ça très normal. _En __même temps, vu qu'elle ne s'aperçoit pas que son chère frère Zach aimerait bien…bref_

M- Tu vois le mal partout

A- Ouai, si tu veux, nous avons un couple de coréen Jin et Sun et le mari est plutôt autoritaire, un obèse Hurley qui fait le service, d'ailleurs tiens, un plateau.

M- Merci. Il y a un irakien, celui qui a fait le grand feu

A- Oui, Sayid. Là-bas c'est Michael et son fils Walt mais il y a un truc bizarre entre eux.

M- Tu vois cette femme là-bas ?

A- Celle qui est seule ?

M- Oui, je crois qu'elle a perdue son mari dans le crash.

A- Ils sont peut être ailleurs ? On n'a pas exploré les environs. Et il y a Ethan, il fait trop, je ne sais pas, je ne le sens pas ce type…

M- Quand est ce que tu crois que les secours vont arriver ?

A- Je sais pas, ils devraient déjà être là…

Je n'ai rien répondu, il avait dit tout haut ce que nous savions tous les 2. Je ne voulais pas y penser, je regardais la mer, le sac et ressac, Alec s'était allongé et il semblait dormir. Nous ne nous étions pas trop approchés du feu, histoire de ne pas nous faire voir et de toute façon avec notre vision nocturne.... Le calme était apparemment revenu, l'atmosphère était spéciale. C'est à ce moment là qu'un bruit épouvantable s'est fait entendre.

A- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

M- Je ne sais pas.

Nous nous étions rapprochés des autres, tout le monde regardait la forêt en se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être. Les arbres bougeaient bizarrement, comme si un énorme truc se baladait, le bruit, comme un grognement s'approchait. On aurait dis qu'un animal, énorme, un monstre se dirigeait vers nous.

Nous nous sommes tous éloignés de l'orée de la forêt, je sentais Alec à côté de moi, aux aguets.

Le bruit s'est ensuite éloigné et tout le monde est resté muet, regardant la forêt en se demandant quel secret renfermait cette île.

Alec's POV

J'ai fermé les yeux, repensant au crash, tout aurait du aller comme sur des roulettes, le vol se déroulait bien, Max était de pas trop mauvaise humeur, un peu angoissée mais finalement heureuse d'avoir l'antivirus…et puis il y a eu les turbulences de plus en plus fortes jusqu'à ce que les hôtesses courent vers l'avant de l'appareil et que les masques à oxygènes tombent devant nous. On s'est pris la main, c'est ridicule mais une fraction de seconde j'ai été content de ne pas mourir seul. Et puis le blanc et maintenant nous étions sur une île bizarre avec des gens qu'on ne connaissait pas, des gens dont on devait se méfier, il y avait un truc qui clochait je ne savais pas encore quoi et pour couronner le tout, un docteur…


	2. Chapter 2

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 2 : Jour 2**

Max's POV

Je n'ai pas dormi, Alec non plus. En fait je crois que personne n'a réellement fermé l'œil cette nuit là, il y avait toujours la crainte du retour de cette chose. Ca a été calme mais l'ambiance était bizarre, tout le monde était à cran.

Ce matin, tout le monde discute sur ce que le bruit de la nuit dernière pouvait bien être. J'observais les alentours, et puis j'ai vu Kate s'approcher d'un corps et lui enlever ses chaussures. Ca m'a fait bizarre et puis je me suis dit qu'elle avait raison, ça ne lui servirait plus.

H- J'ai jeté un coups d'œil à l'intérieur du fuselage et ça semble…vous pensez pas qu'on devrait peut être faire quelque chose pour les corps ?

S- Ca semble une bonne idée

Sh- Non, ils le feront quand ils viendront nous chercher.

J- On va dans la jungle chercher le cockpit voir si on peut trouver le transmetteur et les fusées de détresses. Il faudra veiller sur les blessés, s'ils se réveillent, les rassurer ; s'ils ont un truc dans le ventre, les empêcher d'enlever les bouts de métal plantés en eux.

B- Et pour le type à l'hémorragie ?

J- Je m'en suis occupé

C- Bon je viens avec toi pour aider.

J- Non c'est bon on a pas besoin d'aide

C- Non vraiment, je ne veux pas prendre racine.

Alec' POV

J'écoute et je regarde Jack, il y a un truc qui me dérange chez lui, mis à part le fait qu'il soit un toubib et je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est. Ils sont partis et puis il s'est mis à pleuvoir dans l'après-midi. Nous nous sommes tous abrités sous des pants de l'appareil, sauf Locke qui semble profiter de la pluie, assis sur le sable. Mon ADN de félin n'était pas un fana d'humidité et j'ai trouvé le temps très long à attendre que l'averse soit finie. Je n'aime pas me tourner les pouces alors j'observe. C'est ce que j'ai appris à faire en territoire hostile. Observer pour pouvoir parer aux éventualités, être prêt. La pluie semblait diminuer d'intensité lorsque j'ai perçu un bruit. Max l'a également entendu car elle s'est tournée vers moi, quelque peu inquiète. Lorsque le bruit s'est amplifié, les autres l'ont également entendu, il y avait quelque chose dans la forêt…tout ça n'était pas rassurant du tout. Je peux faire face à beaucoup de choses, à n'importe quoi en fait, tant que je sais ce que c'est et là…

Max's POV

L'averse s'est enfin terminée, je sens qu'Alec ronge son frein, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Les gens autour sont en train d'essayer de trouver leurs affaires, grâce à lui on n'a pas à s'en occuper mais je le regarde dégager les bagages. Je tourne la tête et je vois Shannon en train de bronzer en bikini. Cette fille n'a rien dans la tête et le plus surprenant c'est qu'Alec n'essaye même pas de lui faire du gringue. Je suis complètement à côté de la plaque, je réfléchi à Logan et moi, au fait que je suis guéri que nous allons pouvoir être tous les 2, intimes, et ça me fait un peu peur. J'étais perdue dans mes réflexions lorsque j'ai été dérangée par des cris. Il y avait une bagarre entre Sayid et le bad boy, je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. Je me suis approchée, Alec a attrapé ce type et Mickael a attrapé Sayid pour les séparer. Jack venait d'arriver de leur petite expédition et il s'est interposé.

J- Ca suffit

S- J'en ai marre de ces conneries

Sa- T'en veux encore connard !

S- Dis leur ce que tu as dit ! Dis le à tout le monde ! Que j'ai fait crasher l'avion !

Sa- Je vais te tuer !

Mi- Tiens on a trouvé ça dans la jungle

Alec's POV

Je retenais ce type, écoutant ses élucubrations. Le complot du Moyen Orient a toujours été une bonne diversion…Et pourquoi Mickael donne les menottes à Jack. D'ailleurs d'où viennent elles ? Et là, Kate à criée

K- Stop ! On a un transmetteur mais il ne marche pas. Est ce que quelqu'un peut nous aider ?

S- Oui

Sa- Super !!

H- Et on est tous dans ce bateau

Sa- Ta gueule gros lard !

J- Et !

A- Viens plus loin.

Ce type n'est pas très sympa mais il a du potentiel ; histoire que ce petit séjour soit moins chiant.

Max's POV

J'ai entendu Boone demander à Jack si ils avaient trouvé le cockpit et des survivants, il a dit non mais j'ai vu leurs regards à tous les trois, de la gêne, de la peur…, ils cachent des choses.

Là dessus Sayid a fait son diagnostic, le transistor de la batterie est bon mais la radio est morte. Donc réparable mais il lui faudrait un peu de temps. Ni Alec ni moi ne nous sommes mis en avant pour éviter de nous faire repérer ; nous allons faire les moutons. Alec est venu me voir après avoir calmé Sawyer, oui c'est son nom.

MJ- ack, Kate et Charly sont bizarres, ils cachent quelque chose.

A- C'est pas parce que l'on a un secret que c'est le cas de tout le monde.

M- Non, ils avaient l'air d'avoir peur, comme s'ils avaient vu quelque chose.

A- En tout cas, ils ont dit qu'il n'y avait personne de vivant dans l'avant de l'appareil.

M- En ce qui concerne les secours, j'espère seulement qu'il n'y aura pas White pour nous récupérer demain.

A- Pour le moment j'espère seulement qu'ils vont venir demain.

J'ai quand même suivi de loin, écoutant leur conversation. Hurley a tout du type gentil comme tout, quand à Sayid…militaire, officier en télécommunication certainement durant la 3è Guerre du Golf dans l'armée irakienne, je parie pour la garde républicaine… Et là je me dit que moi qui ait voulu échapper à Manticore toute ma vie…j'applique ses enseignements dès que je suis en situation difficile. Lydecker serait si fier !!

J'ai fait demi tour et puis c'est là que j'ai vu Alec se diriger vers Sayid et Hurley.

A- Tu devrais raccorder ces 2 fils ensemble.

S- Tu t'y connais ?

A- Un peu, suffisamment pour te dire qu'il faudra de l'altitude pour percevoir un quelconque signal.

…

M- Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ?

A- Juste un conseil

M- Il faut garder profil bas Alec.

A- En même temps, je compte pas rester coincé ici alors…

M- On ne va pas rester coincés.

A- Ouai mais ça fait 20 heures qu'on est ici, ils devraient déjà être là. Bon, je vais voir si je peux récupérer des trucs avant que Sawyer ne prenne tout. Tu devrais en faire autant.

M- Pas confiance en ton nouveau copain ? Essaye juste de retrouver l'autre mallette.

Je suis allée voir Jack, il cachait quelque chose je voulais savoir quoi. Il soignait se type qui avait un bout de métal enfoncé dans l'abdomen. Je regardais de loin quand j'ai vu Kate arriver, elle avait l'air inquiète, voulant savoir s'il s'en sortirait. Je suis persuadée qu'elle connaît ce type, ses liens avec lui, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'ils sont mais je le saurais. Apparemment les chances de ce type sont minces…il faut absolument que je trouve ses affaires et là ma patience a été récompensée.

K- Je pars en randonnée, Sayid a repéré le transmetteur il a dit qu'il faut de l'altitude mais pas d'ici

J- Kate

K- C'est toi qui a dit qu'il fallait envoyer un signal

J- Tu as vu ce que cette chose a fait au pilote ?

K- Oui je l'ai vu, qu'est ce qui te dit qu'on est plus en sécurité ici que dans la jungle ?

J- Attend moi

K- Sayid a dit que la batterie ne tiendra pas

J- Ok…si tu vois ou entend quoi que ce soit…quoi que ce soit, cours.

Je suis allée retrouver Alec, il faut qu'il soit au courant, je sais qu'il va y aller et il faut absolument qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre et qu'il soit armé, surtout s'il y a quelque chose dans la jungle.

Je l'ai vu les rejoindre quand Kate a lancé « Tout le monde peut venir mais on y va maintenant » Il y avait Kate, Sayid, Charly, Boone et Shannon et j'ai vu Sawyer les suivre

Alec's POV

Ca a étonné Kate que Sawyer vienne, moi pas et quand il lui a dit « je suis un gars compliqué mon cœur » j'ai souri. On a marché, grimpé, j'ouvre la marche suivi pas Sawyer…il y a définitivement un truc entre Boone et Shannon, un truc pas réglé et c'est pas une dispute frère/sœur. Et puis il y a Charly qui n'arrête pas de parler de son groupe Driveshaft. Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu mais je n'arrive pas à le replacer.

Max's POV

Jack court de partout, il collecte pendant que je surveille le blessé. Il cherche une lame, je me dis que s'il veut opérer, le gars va mourir. J'ai mis nos affaires à Alec et moi de côté, je ne veux pas qu'il fouille dedans, qu'il tombe dessus par hasard et…

Alec's POV

On marchait dans un espace plat quand Sawyer a proposé de tester la radio, Sayid a tout de suite dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse recevoir ici et je pense qu'il a raison. Bref Sawyer a commencé à s'emporter, lui répétant d'essayer et Sayid s'est énervé. C'est là qu'on a entendu du bruit, j'ai aperçu d'où ça venait mais je ne voyais pas ce que c'était. Kate a dit de partir, Shannon a commencé à crier et son frangin l'a entraîné et j'allais faire pareil lorsque j'ai vu que Sawyer ne bougeait pas pour finalement sortir une arme et tirer. J'ai sorti la mienne et j'ai enfin vu ce qui nous fonçait dessus, un ours blanc. J'ai tiré une fois, entre les 2 yeux et il s'est écroulé à nos pieds. J'ai rangé mon arme, Sawyer m'a regardé mais n'a rien dit. Les autres sont revenus, se demandant si c'était ça qui avait tué le pilote et là Charly a dit que ce n'était pas possible car cet ours était une toute petite version du truc.

Max's POV

J'assiste Jack, il a également demandé à Hurley de venir croyant qu'un petit bout e femme comme moi ne pourrait pas tenir cet homme durant l'opération qu'il veut tenter. Hurley n'a pas l'air emballé, pas rassuré du tout, pensant qu'un type qui dort peut se réveiller à tout moment. Ce qui n'est pas faux mais bon. Quand Jack a chauffé la lame du rasoir, j'ai vu Hurley déglutir et essayer de crier pour voir s'il dormait.

J- Ca va ?

M- Oui.

J- Ils ne reprennent jamais conscience mais si jamais … la douleur peut le crisper alors j'ai besoin de toi pour le bloquer

H- Je ne supporte pas le sang

J- Ne regarde pas. Fait du mieux que tu peux.

Il s'est déplacé pour lui bloquer les bras, Jack a arraché le bout de métal, très rapidement et il m'a demandé de lui passer des bandages. Entendant ça, Hurley s'est écroulé et j'ai du le pousser pour qu'on puisse continuer.

Alec's POV

On est resté autour de l'ours, le regardant, se demandant comment un ours polaire pouvait être sur une île vers les Fiji. Sawyer n'a pas parlé de mon arme, j'espérais qu'il ne dirait rien mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Et là Kate a commencé à poser des questions sur le revolver, d'où il venait.

Sa- Je l'ai trouvé sur l'un des corps

S- Sur un corps ?

Sh- Les gens ne portent pas d'arme dans les avions

Sa- Les Marshall américains en portent, il y en avait un dans l'avion.

J'ai tilté, un Marshall ? Nous avait il repéré ? Et où était il ? Et puis je me suis aperçu que Kate avait également tiltée, pas de la surprise mais…j'avais trouvé notre reprise de justice et la personne qui avait eu les menottes au poignet. Sayid a commencé à extrapoler sur le fait que Sawyer était le prisonnier bref j'allais intervenir et là gros surprise, Kate pique le flingue de Sawyer et demande si quelqu'un sait se servir d'une arme. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait faire et elle a dit qu'elle voulait le décharger et je me suis tu. Sawyer la regardait et Sayid lui a dit d'appuyer sur le dessus pour éjecter le chargeur et lui a dit de tirer le canon afin de virer la balle dans le chargeur. Elle a ensuite donné le chargeur à Sayid et l'arme à Sawyer. Il l'a attrapé par le poignet et il lui a parlé doucement, en souriant.

Sa- Je sais quel genre tu es

K- J'en suis pas sûre

Sa- J'aime les filles comme toi

K- Je ne pense pas que ça soit exactement comme moi.

Elle lui plaisait. Et il avait raison. Les autres regardaient là scène sans rien dire et elle s'est éloignée ; elle avait l'air perturbée. Et nous sommes repartis.

Max's POV

Jack finit, Hurley est toujours dans les vapes et le type reprend conscience d'un coup. Je vois la surprise de Jack surtout quand il l'attrape par le col de la chemise pour lui demander où elle est. Et puis il s'est évanoui à nouveau. Il a fait ça toute la journée. Il s'évanouissait et reprenait conscience pour demander où elle était, qu'il fallait la trouver. J'avais déjà vu l'avis de recherche dans sa veste, la petite Kate n'était pas blanche mais ça ne m'inquiétait pas ; ce qui m'inquiétais en revanche c'est que l'avis date de quasiment 20 ans.

On a ensuite crée une sorte d'infirmerie, disons qu'on a abrité le blessé. J'ai écouté Hurley et Jack, ce dernier est très positif, il ne veut pas que son patient meure. Il pense qu'il s'en sortira quand on viendra nous sauver. J'ai reconnu Logan en lui. Idéaliste, plein d'espoir. Et là Hurley a trouvé l'avis de recherche et a commencé à paniquer. Il n'a rien dit de spécial mais à sa façon de parler, de se tenir et de transpirer… Je suis ensuite allée m'isoler, j'ai ramassé des trucs histoire de me faire un abri pour la nuit, quelque chose d'étanche où je puisse entreposer nos affaires à Alec et moi.

Ce soir là il n'est pas rentré et ça m'a fait bizarre d'être seule. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. En fait, cette histoire la veille ne donnait pas spécialement envie de dormir, il y avait encore beaucoup d'extrapolation, un dinosaure selon Hurley. Et puis cette histoire de date…J'avais besoin de parler avec Alec.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée

Alec's POV

On grimpe et j'entends Sawyer derrière moi ; apparemment Sayid vient d'allumer la radio.

Sa- Et il vérifie la radio, enfin, pas tout à l'heure mais maintenant.

S- On n'est pas encore assez haut

Sa- Si on l'est

Il l'a allumé

S- Et ! On a une barre ! Mayday : Mayday !

Il y avait un bruit, un retour, Sawyer a fait une remarque

S- Non ce n'est pas cassé, on ne peut pas émettre quelqu'un est déjà en train de le faire

C- D'où ?

S- Un endroit prêt d'ici le signal est fort

C- C'est génial

B- Certainement des survivants

S- De notre avion ? Comment ont ils…

Je ne trouvais pas ça normal, il y avait un truc qui clochait. Je réfléchissais

Sa- Quel genre de transmission est ce ?

S- Peut être une radio, un téléphone satellite.

K- Tu peux l'écouter ?

S- J'ai besoin de trouver la fréquence.

Sa- Il n'y a pas de transmission

K- Ferme là !

C- C'est l'équipe de secours

Ca parlait en français

C- C'est du français

K- Je ne parle pas le français, est ce que quelqu'un le parle ?

B- Oui, elle parle.

S- Non, je ne peux pas !

B- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, t'es restée un an à Paris

S- Je n'étudiais pas, je buvais !

Et puis il y a eu une autre voix « interruption 72945 » la batterie commençait à faiblir et puis on a écouté le message plus attentivement, elle se répétait, c'était un message en boucle j'ai commencé à réfléchir à la durée du message et au nombre de fois que ça avait tourné. Shannon était très angoissée mais je l'ai laissé faire, si jamais elle se trompait je pourrais toujours rectifier. « il est dehors, s'il vous plait venez nous aider. Si qui que ce soit entend ceci, je vais essayer d'aller jusqu'au rocher noir. Venez nous aider, ils sont tous mort. Ils sont morts, il les a tué, il les a tué tous, je vais essayer d'aller jusqu'au rocher noir »

Ca a filé un coup et moi j'avais fini mes calculs

A- 16 ans

Sa- Quoi ?

A- Ca fait 16 ans et 5 mois que ce message tourne en boucle, c'est un message de détresse.

K- Peut être que quelqu'un est venu

Sa- Alors pourquoi ça tourne encore ?

Et là on s'est demandé où on s'était crashé. On n'est pas resté longtemps, on est rapidement redescendus, l'ambiance était morose, Sawyer voulait qu'on accélère mais on a finalement monté un camp histoire d'attendre le matin. Sayid a refusé et Kate s'y est opposé faisant bien comprendre qu'il fallait qu'on la croie, si on traversait la jungle de nuit, on n'atteindrait pas la plage en vie. Nous étions encore en hauteur, à découvert, si quelque chose arrivait, on le verrait. On a essayé de faire un bilan de notre situation et elle n'était pas brillante. Notre vol avait suivi la ligne habituelle nord/est direction Los Angeles mais on avait changé de trajectoire aux alentours des îles Fiji sans que la tour en soit avertie. On était à 1000 miles de notre trajectoire initiale donc, ils ne nous cherchaient pas au bon endroit et on avait peu de chance d'être retrouvés

C- Ils nous trouveront, il y a des satellites et toute sorte de trucs

A- Ils doivent connaître l'endroit sinon ils ne savent pas où chercher et dans ce cas là…

Sa- Ok, d'accord génial mais si on parlait de l'autre truc ? On est perdus au milieu de nul part. Ok mais nos transmissions sont doublées par un message radio. La française disait qu'ils étaient tous morts et ce message tournait en boucle depuis combien de temps ?…

K- 16 ans

Sa- Ouai, parlons de ça.

B- On verra avec les autres en rentrant au camp

Sh- Tu veux leur dire quoi exactement ?

S- On ne va rien leur dire ; on ne va pas leur enlever l'espoir, il n'y a rien de pire que de ne plus avoir d'espoir.

K- Alors on va mentir.

Sayid avait décrété qu'on ne dirait rien. L'idée en soit était bonne mais je n'aimais pas qu'on me dise ce que je devais faire ; de ce côté là, il y avait un parallèle avec Jack. Recevoir des ordres, j'en avais terminé. Ils n'avaient aucune idée, aucune notion de survie en milieu hostiles et je commençais à me dire que faire profil bas était peut être pas une bonne idée si l'on voulait s'en sortir. Ils se sont endormis et j'ai attendu que le jour se lève en surveillant les alentours. C'est là que j'ai entendu Boone se lever et se diriger vers Sawyer. Je n'ai pas réagi attendant de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il lui a pris l'arme puis il s'est dirigé vers Sayid et je l'ai attrapé. Ca a réveillé tout le monde.

A- Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire ?

S- Il ne sait même pas se servir d'une arme !

B- Je n'ai pas confiance !

A- Et…

B- Il y a quelque chose, je veux me protéger

Sa- Tu m'as piqué mon flingue gamin !

S- Donnons lui à elle.

Ca a fait l'unanimité, disons que je ne m'y suis pas opposée. C'était une fugitive mais elle n'avait pas l'air bien méchante et de toute façon je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper d'elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 3 : Jour 3**

Alec's POV

Après nous être levés pour aller enterrer tout ce qui pourrait être suspect pour quelqu'un qui fouille dans nos affaires, le reste de la nuit c'est déroulé sans problème et au petit jour nous sommes repartis pour rejoindre la plage. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au camp ; tout le monde s'est agglutiné à nous. J'ai vu Max, je me suis dirigé vers elle et on s'est éloigné histoire de parler plus tranquillement.

A_ Viens par là il faut qu'on parle.

M_ Alors ça a marché ?

A_ Pas vraiment, un autre signal bloquait le notre, un appel de détresse d'une femme disant qu'ils étaient tous mort ; qu'il les avait tous tué

M_ Qui il ?

A_ Je ne sais pas, peut être ce qui traîne sur cette île, des ours polaires, je ne sais pas

M_ Des ours polaires ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

A_ On en a tué un. Sawyer et moi.

M_ Il a une arme ?

A_ Avait. Il l'a prise sur le Marshall

M_ Oui, le type qui est blessé. J'ai aidé Jack durant l'opération.

A_ Il accompagnait Kate.

M_ Je sais, j'ai vu l'avis de recherche. Donc, cette femme a survécu au crash et elle…

A_ Non, le signal a été émis il y a plus de 16 ans Max.

J'ai vu la surprise s'inscrire sur son visage, une prise de conscience. Tout changeait, on allait rester ici un petit moment ce qui veut dire qu'il allait falloir se débrouiller, la nourriture, l'eau et être l'un avec l'autre plus longtemps que prévu…

M_ Alec, il y a autre chose, l'avis de recherche, il date de 2003.

A_ Quoi ? C'est pas possible.

M_ J'y comprends rien moi non plus. L'avis de recherche date de 2003, la photo montre Kate telle qu'elle est maintenant. On trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec ces gens…

A_ Driveshaft.

M_ Quoi ?

A Charly est le chanteur d'un groupe qui s'est séparé au début des années 2000. Et Nikki, je savais que sa tête m'était familière, c'est une actrice. Elle jouait dans une série australienne Exposé. C'est pour ça que j'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir ; je ne faisais pas le lien entre les rediffusions de séries d'il y a quasiment 20 ans et les gens qui sont avec nous.

M_ Je comprends plus rien. On aurait fait un bon de 15 ans dans le temps ?

A_ Je sais pas, tu as remarqué quelque chose de spécial quand on a embarqué ?

M_ Non, le couple de personnes âgées à notre droite étaient très gentils.

A_ Max, quand l'avion a commencé à piquer du nez, il n'y avait pas de petits vieux, d'ailleurs en y repensant, je ne me souviens d'aucuns d'eux dans l'avion et je n'ai pas vu les petits vieux sur cette plage après le crash.

M_ Oh mon dieu, t'as raison. On a pris un avion pour Seatle et on s'est retrouvé dans celui d'un autre qui s'est crashé 15 ans auparavant.

Il fallait que je m'éloigne, que je réfléchisse.

A_ Bon, où son mes affaires ? J'ai besoin de me changer.

M_ J'ai fabriqué un rapide abris, j'ai mis nos affaires dessous.

A_ Max, c'est rapide même pour moi, je veux dire, emménager, déjà…je ne sais pas…

Et là elle m'a donné un coup dans le bras avant de faire demi tour. Je l'ai regardé et elle s'est tournée

M_ Tu veux tes affaires ou pas ?

Et je l'ai suivie. Elle avait souri, me taper ça lui avait changé les idées 2 secondes…et puis elle ne tapait pas si fort que ça. J'ai fouillé dans mes affaires et j'en ai sorti des vêtements propres puis je me suis un peu éloigné, histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité avant de me déshabiller pour nager. Pas que ma nudité soit un problème mais Max a une certaine susceptibilité…

Max's POV

J'ai laissé Alec et j'ai rejoint les autres. Tout le monde s'activait. Des groupes avaient été fait afin de chercher dans les décombres de l'appareil. Alec avait réussi à retrouver la 2è mallette d'armes. Elles contenaient 2 revolvers et 2 fusils à lunette avec leurs munitions ainsi que 2 couteaux. J'ai aidé à sortir les valises ; il fallait faire un inventaire de nos provisions, de la nourriture, de l'eau…je me suis revue en classe à Manticore. Connaître nos forces et nos faiblesses.

Et quand il a commencé à pleuvoir, je suis allée m'abriter sous ma « cabane » et Alec m'y a rejoint.

On en a profité pour faire l'inventaire de nos sacs, nous n'avions pas grand-chose et il a sorti son couteau suisse en disant qu'il allait lui sauver la vie. Quand nous en avons eu fini, nous nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre, attendant que la pluie cesse, il n'y avait que ça à faire. On a pas parlé de notre saut dans le temps, il fallait déjà qu'on digère la nouvelle.

Les gens qui ne s'y étaient pas préparés construisaient rapidement un abri avec des bâches et des bouts de carlingue.

Et puis aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, l'averse s'est terminée.

A peine était elle terminé que je me levais pour aller me dégourdir les jambes, que n'aurais je pas donné pour faire un tour sur ma ninja... Ne rien faire me tuait, je ne savais pas quoi faire et il y avait des gémissements du Marshall, Alec disait qu'il fallait abréger ses souffrances ; moi je n'ai trop rien dit, tuer me répugne toujours autant. Mais ses gémissements nous rendaient tous ding quand j'ai entendu Jack discuter avec Sayid sur le fait de sauver le Marshall…il était tellement sûr de faire les bonnes choses, que d'essayer de le sauver c'était la bonne chose même si il allait souffrir le martyr pour finalement s'éteindre…Je me suis posé la question à savoir s'il ne le faisait pas plus pour lui ; à ce moment je me suis demandé si la voix dans ma tête n'était pas celle d'Alec.

Alec's POV

C'est ding, le temps s'est égrainé lentement, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'ennui. La nuit était tombée. Max a un peu traîné avec le doc, je suis sûr qu'elle lui trouve des points communs avec Logan, ce besoin de sauver le monde malgré tout, ce besoin de faire le bien systématiquement. Ca l'attire, les gens bons attirent Max comme si avec un peu de chance ils allaient déteindre sur elle et la sauver en la lavant de ses pêchés.

Et puis un coup de feu a été entendu et nous nous sommes précipités vers la tente du doc d'où Sawyer en est sorti avec une arme à la main. Il avait apparemment achevé le Marshall. Quelqu'un avait pris une décision et vu la tête du doc, elle ne venait pas de lui. Il était furax.

J_ Qu'est ce que t'a fait ?

Sa_ Ce que tu n'as pas pu faire. Je sais que t'aimes jouer le docteur mais il l'a voulu, il me l'a demandé. Je n'aime pas plus ça que toi. Il fallait faire quelque chose

Et là on a entendu des étranglements. Il s'était loupé et on s'est tous précipité sous la tente, Sawyer avait une tête…ce n'était pas un tueur, c'était certainement la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un.

J_ Tu as tiré dans la poitrine

Sa_ Dans le cœur

J_ Et bien tu l'as loupé

H_ Il respire encore ?

J_ Tu as perforé son poumon, il ne va pas mourir avant des heures.

Sa_ Il ne restait plus qu'une balle

J_ Dégage !

Et Sawyer est sorti en laissant l'arme. Il a essayé d'allumer une clope, il n'allait pas bien. Le doc s'est activé puis au bout d'un certain temps, il est ressorti

Nous sommes repartis et peu avant le levé du jour je suis allé briser la nuque du Marshall avant de retourner me coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 4 : **

**Jour 4**

Max's POV

Ce matin l'ambiance est plus légère, les gémissements se sont tus et tout le monde apprécie qu'il soit mort même si personne ne dit rien. Les gens ont l'air de moins se traîner, certains même sourient et apparemment Mickael a retrouvé Vincent, le chien de Walt. Ca fait bizarre d'entendre à nouveau les rires d'un enfant…Je n'ai pas vu Jack depuis cette nuit…et avec la mort du Marshall

Je sais que c'est Alec qui a réglé le problème et il sait que je sais. Je l'ai entendu se lever et se recoucher sous l'abri. Ca me perturbe même si une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que c'est ce qui devait être fait.

J'ai vu Sawyer ce matin, assis, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, il a l'air…l'épisode de la nuit précédente l'a perturbé ; il n'a pas bougé de la matinée et je vois Sayid passer devant lui pour lui donner une pomme, apparemment la querelle entre eux est réglée

Alec's POV

Je suis allongé, regardant les étoiles, Max est dehors, si je veux, je peux l'apercevoir d'où je suis. La journée a été un peu moins pénible mais ce soir il y a ce satané chien, il n'arrête pas d'aboyer et ça ne veut dire qu'une chose, il y a quelque chose dans la jungle. Ca nous a rapidement été confirmé lorsque l'on a entendu des grognements et des bruits d'objets qui sont déplacées dans la carlingue. Disons que le chien nous avait réveillé et le bruits incessant a fini de réveiller les chanceux qui dormaient encore.

C_ Il y a quelque chose la dedans

S_ Tous ceux qui sont dedans sont morts

J_ Sawyer

Sa_ Juste derrière toi, connard

Il sautait sur les conclusions, c'était compréhensible mais en tant que «Mister je foire tout » selon les critères de Max j'avais tendance à vouloir défendre Sawyer contre le toubib.

Et puis là le bon doc a voulu jouer au héro en s'avançant pour savoir ce qui se passait ; suivi par Sawyer tenant une lampe projecteur. J'étais le 3è, quitte à y aller autant que l'un d'entre eux sache quoi faire en cas de problème. Et puis ça nous a chargé, et on a vu des sangliers et dans ces cas là, mieux vaut ne pas être sur leur chemin.

J_ Courrez !

Tout le monde est parti en courant, essayant de ne pas se retrouver sur leur trajectoire avant qu'ils disparaissent dans la forêt.

Ch_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

L_ Des sangliers

Charly notre junky préféré était tombé et il s'était blessé. Le doc était en train de le soigner dans son infirmerie. La nuit était à nouveau silencieuse, les autres s'étaient recouchés et moi j'écoutais la petite bande. Les sangliers étaient venus pour se nourrir, personne n'avait voulu penser aux corps dans la carlingue mais il était temps de s'en occuper.

J_ Ils étaient là pour manger, on doit se débarrasser des corps

Ch_ Il y en a un paquet

S_ Plus de 20, ça va être difficile de creuser sans pelle

A_ Il faut les brûler

K_ Ce sont des gens

J_ Oui mais il a raison

S_ Brûler c'est cruel, ils méritent mieux que ça

A_ Dans certaines cultures, ils brûlent les corps, il n'y a rien de cruel là dedans ; c'est mieux que de se faire bouffer. Tout ce qui va être enterré, va être déterré.

S_ Oui mais c'est pas juste, on ne se soucie pas de leur croyances, leur religion ?

J_ On a pas le temps de se questionner sur dieu

Ch_ Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'on avait tout le temps qu'on veut justement ?

J_ Ca ne m'enchante pas plus que vous mais ils ne nous cherchent pas au bon endroit, personne ne vient et ça fait 4 jours, il faut faire quelque chose.

A_ Demain il faut que tout le monde aille chercher du bois, à la nuit tombée on allume un énorme feu et on met tous les corps dedans.

Ch_ Pourquoi attendre le soir ?

M_ Pour que quelqu'un le voie

Je sentais le regard de Max et de tous les autres, c'était une décision prise avec bon sens en fonction de la situation, les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place ici et c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient l'air d'être si choqué. Nous nous sommes tous séparés pour aller nous recoucher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 5 :**

**Jour 5**

Max's POV

Ce matin, Jack a tenu une petite réunion pour informer de ce qui allait se passer et ensuite tout le monde est allé chercher du bois mort dans la forêt. Enfin presque tout le monde, Sayid est moralement contre cette idée et il est encore en train de bricoler ; je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, je ne veux pas trop m'approcher et comme Alec est allé collecter du bois pour donner l'exemple…c'est là que j'ai entendu à nouveau une bagarre et oh surprise, c'est encore Sawyer.

H- Quel est ton problème, rends moi ça

Sa- Sinon

H- Je dis à tout le monde que tu me l'as volé

Sa- Je l'ai trouvé en premier, c'est à moi

H- T'es content que quand tu fou la merde !

Sa- La ferme gros tas !

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour des 2 et Jack a séparés Hurley et Sawyer

Sa- Reste en dehors de ça !

J- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

H- Il a mangé les dernières cacahuètes

Sa- Je les ai trouvées, c'est les miennes

J- Où est le reste ?

H- Il ne reste rien parce que…j'ai tout mangé

Et là il y a eu un énorme blanc, les gens on commencé à s'agiter

J- Ok, tout le monde se calme

S- Il y a plein de nourriture, il y a beaucoup de chose dans l'île qu'on peut utiliser comme aliments

Sa- Et comment on trouve ça exactement ?

C'est là qu'un couteau est venu se planter juste à côté de la tête de Sawyer.

L- On chasse

K- Comment avez-vous fait pour passer ce couteau dans l'avion ?

L- Consigné

J- Vous visez très bien et qu'est ce qu'on doit chasser ?

L- On sait qu'il y a des sangliers sauvages et ceux qui sont venus la nuit dernières sont des petits 45kg, 65 kg ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une maman dans le coin, 112 kg…

Je ne l'écoutais plus, je regardais Alec, ses yeux perçaient Locke, comme s'il voulait le déchiffrer. Il avait l'air de le trouver un peu louche…mon dieu, on devenait vraiment parano.

L- …je l'attaque l'immobilise et lui tranche la gorge

Sa- Et tu lui a rendu son couteau ?

J- Si t'a une meilleure idée…

Sa- Meilleure que d'envoyer 3 d'entre vous chasser dans la forêt magique avec un joli couteau suisse ? Non ! C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai entendu.

Et là Locke a ouvert une mallette pleine de couteaux de chasse et tout le monde s'est demandé qui Locke pouvait bien être. Un militaire peut être… un type dont on devrait se méfier en tout cas.

Alec's POV

Je pars chasser avec Locke, Kate, Mickael. Sayid à l'air de vouloir faire quelque chose, il a du matos. J'ai fouillé rapidement dans ses affaires et je me suis aperçu qu'il avait modifié le transmetteur, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite puis j'ai vu les branchements, il voulait apparemment trianguler le signal de détresse…certainement pour remonter à la source et le changer, à moins que ce soit pour identifier la source d'énergie, bref sur ces extrapolations, je suis parti et Max est resté avec le toubib. Ils finissent de collecter du bois.

Max's POV

J'entasse du bois, je m'occupe l'esprit et c'est là que j'ai entendu Claire parler avec Jack. Certains avaient apparemment émis l'idée de faire une petite cérémonie conduite par Jack histoire de lire les noms sur les passeports des personnes mortes et donner quelques renseignements. Quand je l'ai entendue parler d'un jeune couple qui devait apparemment se marier, ça m'a filé un coup. Et lorsque Jack a refusé, Claire s'est lancée, elle mènerait la petite cérémonie

Alec's POV

On suit Locke, il s'y connaît en traque et il s'y connaît apparemment également en sanglier, suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils font des marques sur la base des arbres et savoir que les sangliers enterrent leur nourriture. Ca m'a rappelé la première fois qu'on nous a lâché en forêt avec rien. On avait 12 ans. Ils nous ont laissé 3 semaines et au bout d'une semaine et avec 2 blessés on a compris comment les sangliers fonctionnaient comment on allait pouvoir les attraper et finalement manger autre chose que des baies.

J'écoute seulement Locke donner ses explications, en me disant qu'il y a vraiment un truc qui est différent chez lui. Il s'entoure d'un mystère pseudo religieux...

Max's POV

J'entasse des bouts de bois pour ne pas penser à ce jeune couple pour ne pas penser à Logan et à moi. C'est ironique, le virus nous maintenait éloigné l'un de l'autre et quand enfin on peut être proche, on se crash au milieu de l'océan pacifique et là c'est la distance géographique qui s'installe et nous sépare. J'ai entendu Boone parler à Jack, parler de cette femme qui passe tout son temps, seule et qui a apparemment perdu son mari dans le crash. Boone a pensé que ça serait bien qu'il aille lui parler, Jack notre sauveur.

Alec's POV

On avance, je les écoute parler, Mickael parle de son fils, du fait que sa mère est morte 2 semaines auparavant et Kate écoute plus qu'elle ne parle. J'ai l'impression que 494 prend à nouveau une place énorme en moi. Je suis toujours aux aguets, c'est comme si j'étais en mission pour une durée indéterminée et c'est là que j'ai entendu du bruit.

A- Chut !

Locke l'avait entendu également, il nous a fait signe d'avancer, de nous déployer. Mickael a fait une remarque à voix haute et…. Le sanglier nous a chargé, blessant légèrement Mickael au passage. Locke est resté allongé plus que nécessaire, on aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose, comme s'il avait été sonné et puis il s'est levé disant qu'il allait partir après le sanglier. Kate a d'abord essayé de le dissuader pour qu'on rentre tous au camp mais ça n'a pas marché et quand elle lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, il lui a répondu « ne me dit pas ce que je peux faire ou pas » comme si…il répondait à autre chose, comme si c'était plus que ça et elle l'a finalement accompagné et moi j'ai attrapé Mickael pour le mettre sur mes épaules et retourner à la plage.

Max's POV

Tout le monde fouille dans les décombres, les affaires et moi ça me met mal à l'aise, pas les cadavres mais plus l'intrusion dans leur vie privée. J'ai toujours tellement cherché à protéger la mienne, construire des murs suffisamment solides pour que personne sache ce que j'étais vraiment. Et puis certains ont retrouvé des affaires, de petites choses, des photos, des carnets qui semblent bien plus importants finalement. Une fois que la rumeur de la cérémonie s'est répandue, j'ai même vu Sawyer donner à Claire un portefeuille, il avait l'air tout gêné. La Coréenne, Sun, s'occupe de plante, je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais apparemment ça a voir avec l'hygiène buccale ; c'est bon à savoir, surtout quand je n'aurais plus de dentifrice.

Et c'est là qu'on a vu Alec arriver, transportant Mickael sur ses épaules. Tout le monde s'est précipité vers eux. Alec a posé Mickael sur le sol et Hurley l'a relevé avant de l'aider à marcher et nous nous sommes éloignés tous les 2.

De loin j'ai vu Kate revenir, seule, ce qui nous a laissé penser qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Locke. Je regarde Jack agir avec elle, il est protecteur mais il y a autre chose, quelque chose de…que je n'ai jamais vu entre Logan et moi. C'est ce moment que Locke a choisi pour apparaître, recouvert de sang, traînant un sanglier. Il avait un regard…quelque chose d'effrayant.

Alec's POV

Nous sommes tous présent pour la petite cérémonie, mis à part le toubib. J'ai vu beaucoup de morts, des gens que j'ai tué ou pas mais j'ai rarement assisté à un enterrement. Claire préside ; elle lit les noms et essaye de dire quelques mots sur ces personnes en fonction de ce qu'elle a pu trouver et quand je l'ai entendu parler de Steve and Kristen, j'ai senti que ça perturbait Max, des amoureux, des futurs mariés…j'ai pris sa main et elle m'a laissé faire. Boone et Hurley ont ensuite mis le feu et nous sommes resté quelques minutes avant de nous éloigner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 6 :**

**Jour 6**

Max's POV

Je repense à hier soir, à ces gens qu'on a incinérés, je pense à Alec qui m'a pris la main comme s'il avait senti que j'en avais besoin…Et puis on est allés se coucher dans l'abri que j'ai vaguement construit. Pas de gêne, pas de sous entendu graveleux de sa part. Et j'ai dormi.

Alec's POV

Je me suis levé et je réfléchissais tranquillement lorsque j'ai entendu crier Charly, je me suis approché, le toubib était déjà en train de nager pour sauver une fille. Boone était également à l'eau, il allait la récupérer puis il a disparu entre 2 vagues. Le rocker ne s'est pas jeté à l'eau, il ne sait apparemment pas nager. J'ai couru, me débarrassant de mon t-shirt et j'ai nagé. J'ai rapidement rejoint le toubib. Il a remonté Boone et moi je l'ai dépassé pour aller chercher la fille. Le temps que j'arrive, elle avait coulé. J'ai remonté son corps, elle ne respirait plus. J'ai essayé de lui faire du bouche à bouche mais ça n'a rien fait alors je l'ai ramenée. Le toubib est venu à ma rencontre. On l'a étendue sur le sable et le toubib a essayé de la ranimer, ça n'a pas marché, elle était morte. Ca a affecté tout le monde. On a ensuite appris qu'elle s'appelait Joanna et qu'elle n'aurait pas du être dans l'avion.

Max's POV

Quand j'ai vu Alec sortir de l'eau…c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que…il m'a toujours aidé, il aide les gens, il les sauve à défaut de se sauver lui-même. Et je l'ai regardé, torse nu. Ce n'est pas la première fois mais…il a de nombreuses cicatrices sur le torse, le dos, elles sont petites, quasiment imperceptibles, je n'y avais jamais fait attention mais elles sont là. Je lui ai tendu un t-shirt pour qu'il se couvre, il a croisé mon regard et il l'a enfilé, sans rien dire.

Cette femme est morte, malgré les tentatives pour la ranimer et il a cet air, détaché, son masque de manticore, celui que je connais, le même que le mien, on aurait dit que ça ne lui faisait rien. Comme si ça ne le touchait pas un petit peu…Peut être que non, on ne la connaissait pas, je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelait…Et puis je regarde Jack, il y a un tel contraste entre eux 2…il a cet air du héro qui n'a pas réussi à sauver une personne. Il prend les choses tellement à cœur…je crois que je le comprends, il fonctionne comme Logan et avant de débarquer dans sa vie, de le côtoyer, je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce besoin de sauver les gens ; moi j'avançais sans me soucier des autres, sans faire le mal sans rien faire en fait.

Alec's POV

J'ai vu le regard de Max glisser sur moi et quelque chose m'a dérangé alors j'ai rapidement enfilé mon t-shirt et je me suis éloigné. Il y a un truc dans le regard de Max quand elle regarde le toubib comme…on dirait qu'elle voie Logan en lui mais c'est différent.

Le camp est à nouveau calme, une certaine tristesse s'est abattue sur le groupe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, personne ne la connaissais, elle s'appelait Joanna mais…ça nous met face à la forte possibilité que nous mourrions aussi connement. C'est ça qui les perturbe en fait, leur mort à eux, celle des autres, pas vraiment…on ne se connaît pas encore assez pour s'attacher, pleurer c'est pas mon truc, et pour des inconnus, certainement pas. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi plus longtemps et puis je suis passé prêt de Sawyer, il était en train de lire et Shannon s'est plantée juste devant lui.

Sh_ Est-ce que tu l'a ou pas ?

Sa_ Tu me fais de l'ombre allumette.

Sh_ Allumette ? De quoi tu parles ?

Sa_ Des allumettes ça allume, comme des jambes

Sh_ Ecoute, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce surnom, c'est vraiment mignon mais…

Sa_ Calme toi et tait toi.

Sh_ Alors tu vas me le donner s'il te plait ?

Sa_ Bingo, de la crème anti-moustique !

Sh_ Combien ?

Sa_ L'argent ça vaut rien ici.

Sh_ Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Et là j'ai vu Sawyer sourire, je savais ce qu'il voulait d'elle et elle le savait aussi. Elle a fait une moue de dégoût et avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit…

Sa_ J'en veut cinq

Sh_ Je croyais que mon argent ne valait rien ici.

Sa_ Je négociais. Je peux te l'échanger contre une heure avec toi, quelque chose me dit que t'es doué pour ça.

Et elle lui a jeté la bombe à la tête.

A_ Ta technique laisse quelque peu à désirer.

Sa_ Elle m'adore, tu verras. Elles m'adorent toutes.

A_ Moi je peux dire qu'elles m'adorent toutes, toi t'es le bad boy de l'île.

Sa_ Et je peux te dire que t'es pas un boy scoot, t'es comme moi gueule d'ange sauf qu'ils ne le savent pas.

A_ Gueule d'ange ?

Je n'ai rien dit et il n'a rien dit lui non plus.

Max's POV

Je ne sais pas où est Alec, je m'aperçois que mis à part lui et Jack, je n'ai réellement parlé à personne. Contrairement à Alec, lui si sociable, avec son air toujours charmant, voilà, il m'énerve, comme toujours. Alors qu'il a rien fait. C'est ding ! Et j'ai toujours fait ça avec lui… Et puis j'ai vu Kate et Claire un peu plus loin, en train de fouiller dans la montagne de valises qu'on a entassé, appartenant aux personnes décédées. Je les voyais discuter et je me suis approchée. Il faisait chaud et j'ai vu que Claire n'avait pas l'air très fraîche, les lèvres gercées et puis j'ai vu Jack s'éloigner en courant.

Claire s'est éloignée et je suis restée avec Kate à trier les vêtements. Elle me ressemblait, courir toujours plus loin pour ne pas être rattrapée, indépendante…et c'est là que le gamin, Walt est venu.

W_ Et ! La femme enceinte s'est écroulée

On est partis en courant, Charly et Mickael la portaient.

K_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Ch_ Elle s'est écroulée

K_ Ca doit être la chaleur.

M_ Elle respire ?

Ch_ Oui

M_ Emmenez là à l'ombre.

K_ Claire ? Allez, réveille toi.

M_ Relevez lui les jambes, il lui faut de l'eau et la rafraîchir

K_ Claire, allez réveille toi, s'il te plait, Claire.

C_ Qu'est ce que…

K_ Tu est tombée dans les pommes, ne t'inquiètes pas ; ne bouge pas.

Je n'avais pas fait attention à Charly et tout à coup il s'est tourné vers nous.

Ch_ L'eau a disparu. Quelqu'un l'a volé.

Ca a fait du grabuge. Je suis resté à coté de Claire et j'ai vu Kate discuter avec Sayid et Locke, ils étaient en plein conciliabule. J'ai tendu l'oreille, ils se demandaient où était Jack, et qu'est ce qui s'était passé, appréhendant la réaction des gens quand ils apprendraient qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau.

Charly est revenu peu après avec une tasse d'eau. Je surveillais Claire de loin et puis je les ai laissé, Charly avait l'air inquiet, il se préoccupait d'elle ; elle était en de bonnes mains. Quelques heures plus tard Jack n'était toujours pas revenu et les gens commençaient à s'inquiéter. Consciemment ou pas quasiment tout le monde l'avait choisi comme leader. Celui à qui il fallait demander conseil, rendre compte. Je crois que c'est ce qui déplaisait à Alec. Il n'aimait pas Jack, je le voyais à sa façon de le regarder.

Je suis allée le rejoindre, il était allongé sous un arbre ; les yeux dans le vide.

M_ Ca va Alec ?

A_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Max ?

M_ Rien, je ne t'ai quasiment pas vu aujourd'hui, je me demandais si tu allais bien.

A_ Et depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

Je suis resté bête, pourquoi était il comme ça ? Je me suis levée et je l'ai laissé.

Alec's POV

Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec Max, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…si je sais, je commence à faire comme elle, focaliser ma frustration sur elle, je ne parle pas de frustration sexuelle mais d'ennuie, le fait d'être dans un univers clos. J'ai attrapé la dernière bouteille d'eau que j'avais et je suis allée m'asseoir à côté de Max.

A_ Tiens.

M_ Merci.

Elle a accepté la bouteille, c'était bon. Et puis on a été dérangé par des voix, apparemment une bagarre. Ca devenait le lot commun et pour une fois Sawyer n'était pas impliqué. Et puis Jack est arrivé, le sauveur. Et je l'ai écouté, faisant son speach ; parlant du fait que personne n'allait venir, qu'il fallait s'organiser, qu'il fallait être là les uns pour les autres. Qu'on allait devoir vivre ensemble pour ne pas mourir seul. Et surtout qu'il avait découvert une source plus haut dans la vallée

Je l'écoutais et bien que ce type soit…bref, il a raison, il a les capacités pour être un chef mais un chef avec un complexe de héro ce n'est jamais bon. Nous nous sommes répartis le reste de l'eau et une journée de plus s'est terminée sur cette maudite île.


	7. Chapter 7

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 7 :**

**Jour 7**

Max's POV

Ce matin, tout le monde est revigoré, l'idée qu'on ne meurt pas de soif est rassurante. Alec s'est éclipsé au levé du jour et je ne sais pas où il est. J'ai décidé d'accompagner l'équipe de ravitaillement de l'eau histoire de savoir où c'est et de pouvoir aller en chercher sans dépendre de l'approvisionnement. Nous sommes donc partis Locke, Jack, Kate Charly et moi avec nos sacs à dos remplis de bouteilles vides.

Alec's POV

Je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin et je suis allé courir sur la plage et nager. J'ai besoin de faire de l'exercice, rester en forme. Je revenais quand j'ai entendu hurler. J'ai couru dans la direction d'où venaient les cris, Sawyer et Sayid étaient en train de séparer Mickael et Jin le coréen.

S_ Les menottes !

Sawyer a lâché Mickael pour filer les menottes à Sayid et moi j'ai aidé Mickael a sortir de l'eau. Sun était en larme et Walt avait l'air paniqué.

Sayid a menotté Jin à la carlingue en demandant ce qui s'était passé et personne n'a pu donner de réponses. Mickael a donné sa version des faits, Jin l'avait attaqué, lui avait sauté dessus sans raison apparente. J'ai regardé Jin, il a crié « voleur ! » Je n'ai rien dit, je n'étais pas censé comprendre le coréen, merci Manticore. Qu'est ce que Mickael avait bien pu lui voler ? Et là Sayid a fait une remarque, disant que Mickael ne disait pas tout. Sun, sa femme a montré son poignet, histoire de nous faire comprendre.

S_ Les menottes resteront où elles sont !

Sa_ Cris plus fort peut être qu'elle te comprendra mieux

H_ Les gars, c'est dangereux de rester sous cette chaleur. Combien de temps allez vous le laisser là.

S_ Il a essayé de tuer Mickael ! On l'a tous vu. Il restera là jusqu'à ce qu'on sache pourquoi.

Tout le monde s'est dispersé, j'ai regardé Sun, son mari avait l'air d'être un connard et puis Sawyer et moi nous nous sommes éloignés.

Max's POV

On avance dans la jungle et c'est à se demander comment Jack a pu trouver la source. Pas que ça soit loin, ni très escarpé mais ce n'est pas forcément le chemin le plus facile, celui qu'on prendrait en premier. Et puis on s'est aperçu qu'on était dans des grottes, gigantesques et qu'il y avait une petite cascade d'eau fraîche, notre source d'approvisionnement. On s'est donc répartis le boulot. Kate et Jack se sont occupés de remplir toutes nos bouteilles et nous avons découvert un morceau d'appareil. On a commencé à fouiller dedans pour trouver d'éventuelles choses utiles, médicaments…drogues, Charly a eu l'air mal à l'aise. Ca m'a fait sourire intérieurement. Je l'ai vu sortir 2 minutes, s'isoler, certainement pour sniffer sa dose.

Je fouillais dans les affaires lorsque j'ai vu Kate et Jack revenir en courant, ils cherchaient une couverture. Finalement ils ont pris une valise et ils sont sortis et je les ai suivis. Charly était sur une ruche, il attendait, Jack allait retourner la valise pour couvrir la ruche et permettre à Charly de se décaler en toute sécurité mais c'est là qu'à force de gigoter il l'a brisée. Les abeilles sont toutes sorties et nous sommes tous partis dans des directions différentes.

Quand nous nous sommes finalement retrouvés dans les grottes, après s'être débarrassés des abeilles, Kate finissait de se rhabiller et on a remarqué 2 corps, des pseudo momies. Et là Charly a vendu la mèche.

Ch_ Waou ! C'est les gens qui ont vécus ici avant nous !

L_ De quoi vous parlez ?

Ch_ C'est que…tu vois…ils ont du vivre ici avant nous

L_ Manifestement. Mais d'où vienne t ils ?

J_ C'est ce que je me demande. Les corps sont apparemment là depuis une quinzaine d'années…

Nous avons remplis les bouteilles, j'étais prête à partir quand Locke a offert de rester avec Charly pour fouiller. Moi je ne pensais qu'à repartir et c'est là que Jack a émis l'idée de tous s'installer aux grottes, ne pas à amener l'eau au gens mais que les gens y soient déjà. C'est vrai qu'approvisionner 46 personnes en eau c'est pas pratique et puis l'endroit est frais mais…les grottes sont un espace clos, on serait plus vulnérable, pas contre les prédateurs mais vulnérables car à découverts, trop visibles, proches des autres survivants…Et puis moi j'ai besoin d'avoir mon indépendance. J'ai vu la tête de Kate, elle pensait apparemment comme moi. Je suis partie devant, les laissant flirter.

En arrivant à la plage, j'ai été prise d'assaut, les gens avaient vraiment soif. Je regardais Jack quand j'ai senti Alec à côté de moi.

M_ Tiens

A_ Merci, je commençais à avoir soif…Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

M_ T'a déjà vu une campagne politique ?

A_ ?

M_ Jack veut convaincre les gens de venir s'installer aux grottes histoire d'avoir l'eau fraîche à disposition. C'est abrité, protégé.

A_ Je n'irais pas.

M_ Moi non plus, je trouve ça drôle cette manière qu'il a d'accoster les gens pour qu'ils y aillent on dirait un homme politique en campagne.

A_ Tous corrompus.

Je n'ai pas relevé.

M_ Au fait, je crois qu'on a retrouvé les gens qui sont morts il y a 15 ans ici.

A_ …Et ? T'a pu fouiller ?

M_ Rien de significatif.

A_ Alors Max, on continue la colocation ?

Je n'ai rien dit et je me suis éloignée.

Alec's POV

Sayid est venu me voir, savoir ce que je comptais faire, je lui ai dit qu'on restait, apparemment Sawyer aussi ainsi que Mickael et Walt. On va être peut être une petite dizaine loin du toubib. Parfait. Je pensais que Kate allait s'installer avec le toubib dans la jungle mais apparemment pas, il est parti aux grottes, menant son troupeau et elle est restée sur la plage.

Ce soir c'est la première fois qu'on est tous séparés. On est autour du feu de camp, Charly joue Claire est également là nous sommes tous un peu…triste c'est pas le mot. Il va falloir s'adapter à la nouvelle dynamique de notre groupe. Kate a l'air…pensive. Sawyer est égal à lui-même. Je regarde Mickael et Walt, on dirait que leur situation se dégèle. Et Max est à côté de moi, les pieds enfoncés dans le sable. Elle aime être pied nues, les orteils dans le sable, les grains glissants entre ses mains.


	8. Chapter 8

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 8 : Jour 8**

Alec's POV

Ce matin, certain des grottes sont venus, dont le doc, pour récupérer des affaires et nous apporter de l'eau. Je l'ai vu avec Kate dans ce qui tenait lieu d'infirmerie. J'avais fini de courir et de nager et je les observais de loin quand j'ai vu passer Sawyer avec 2 valises s'approcher d'eux et les poser. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient d'où j'étais mais vu son sourire, je peux affirmer qu'il était en train de poser les pieds dans le plat.

Kate s'est éloignée et quand Sawyer m'a vu, il m'a fait un geste histoire que je le rejoigne.

Max's POV

Alec est encore parti tôt ce matin et je l'ai retrouvé plus tard en train de discuter avec Sawyer. On dirait qu'il s'est fait un copain. Moi je suis allée retrouver Sayid. Il avait déjà toute son équipe : Kate et Boone pour l'opération mais je voulais quand même savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

S_ 3 antennes, 3 points d'un triangle. Un sur la plage. Un autre, Kate se positionnera dans la jungle, à 2 km d'ici à peu près. Et le 3è dans les hauteurs, là-haut. Si la transmission française vient de quelque part dans la triangulation, je pourrais localiser la source. Mais il y a 2 complications

B_ Bien entendu

S_ Les sources d'énergie contenues dans les antennes sont à sec ça tiendra pas longtemps. Une minute, peut être plus, peut être moins

K_ Il faut donc qu'on soit en position au moment où on l'activera.

B_ Attendez une seconde comment on va pouvoir se dire qu'on est en position ? On peut pas communiquer avec le transmetteur.

C'est là que Sayid a sorti des fusées de détresse de son sac.

K_ Des fusées de détresse ?

S_ Et remerciez dieu pour ça. Quand je serai en position, j'allume ma fusée quand vous la verrez, vous allumez les vôtres. Dès que la dernière est lancée, on branche nos antennes

K_ Tu as dit qu'il y avait 2 complications.

S_ La batterie du transmetteur est morte sans le transmetteur, tout ceci ne servira à rien. La batterie d'un portable ferait l'affaire mais je n'ai rien pu trouver.

K_ Je pense savoir où en trouver une.

J'ai tout de suite pensé à Sawyer et je pense qu'elle aussi. Il avait fait main basse sur tout ce qui traînait dans l'épave qui n'avait pas été réclamé. Un vrai camelot.

Alec's POV

On discutait avec Sawyer quand Kate s'est approchée.

K_ Salut Alec, Sawyer.

A_ Bonjour.

Sa_ Tache de rousseur..

K_ J'ai besoin d'une batterie de portable.

Sa_ Désolé.

K_ Tu as fouillé comme un vautour depuis le crash et tu n'as pas un simple portable ?

Sa_ Un peu irritable, toujours touchée par ta rupture…Toi et Jacky ?

Je n'ai rien dit, je les écoutais, elle lui plaisait et lui ne cachait pas son animosité envers le toubib.

K_ C'est pas fatiguant ?

Sa_ De quoi ?

K_ De vivre comme un parasite ? Toujours prendre et ne jamais donner.

Sa_ Tu me dépeints si bien.

K_ J'ai compris, tu te fiches de rester ici, tu n'as rien à retrouver ailleurs. Personne ne te manque et tu ne manques à personne

Sa_ Tu es triste pour moi ?

K_ Je ne suis pas triste pour toi, j'ai pitié de toi.

Je l'ai vu tiquer, une fraction de seconde mais lui aussi savait cacher ses sentiments et je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en soit aperçue. Il a sorti un portable et en a extrait une batterie qu'il lui a tendu.

Sa_ Tout ce que tu avais à dire c'est s'il te plait.

Elle est partie sans se retourner.

A_ Tu lui manges dans la main.

Sa_ Que tu crois gueule d'ange.

Max's POV

J'étais assise à regarder l'océan quand Charly est arrivé en courant en hurlant qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Ch_ Et ! On a besoin d'aide !

Mi_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ch_ Jack est pris au piège.

B_ Quoi ?

Ch_ La grotte s'est effondrée, venez vite, allez !

Mi_ Et Scott ?

St_ Moi c'est Steeve et lui c'est Scott.

Mi_ On a besoin de monde, il faut y aller.

Ma_ Alec suis moi !

On est partis devant Alec et moi suivi par d'autres. Quand on est arrivés, ceux déjà présent étaient déjà en train de déblayer.

A_ Attendez ! Vous avez vérifié que c'est stable ?

H_ Et mec, Jack est coincé.

A_ Tu veux que tout s'effondre ?

Mi_ Attendez ! Laissez moi vérifier avant que tout ne s'effondre

H_ Mais…

Mi_ J'ai bossé 8 ans dans le bâtiment. Walt éloigne toi et prend le chien avec toi.

W_ Je vais voir Monsieur Locke

H_ Locke est dans la forêt à tuer des sangliers.

Mi_ Là s'est trop friable, il faut qu'on puisse creuser sans risque… Ici ça ne risque rien. 4 à la fois, à la main jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une pelle. Vous les prenez lentement. On débouche un endroit et on en bouche un autre ok ? Lets go.

Et on s'est mis au travail. On a creusé les équipes ont changés mais Alec et moi on est restés à dégager un passage, inlassablement. Et puis on a réussi, on avait une ouverture.

H_ Jack ? Tu m'entends ? Répond mec

J_ Mpf…

H_ Il répond. Il est bloqué !

Mi_ Jack ça va ?

J_ Je peux pas bouger

H_ Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

J_ Charly était avec moi.

H_ Il va bien, il s'en est sorti.

M_ Ecoute Jack, on va te sortir de là, ok ?…On ne peux pas creuser de tunnel plus gros…Si Jack ne peux pas sortir, l'un de nous doit aller le chercher.

H_ Quoi ? Là dedans ?

A_ Il nous faut quelqu'un de petit.

Jin a commencé à parler très vite

H_ On comprend pas le chinois mec

Mi_ Coréen, ils sont coréens.

Ch_ Je vais le faire

H_ Charly ?

Mi_ Non mec, t'es encore sous le choc.

M_ Je vais y aller, je suis la plus petite.

Alec's POV

Et là je l'ai regardée, elle avait l'air décidée et Hurley m'a regardé l'air de dire, tu vas laisser ta copine y aller ?

A_ C'est une grande fille

M_ Et je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne.

H_ J'ai rien dit.

Ch_ J'ai plus de force.

Elle a fait une moue dubitative.

Mi_ Non j'y vais.

Ch_ Attend, qui va s'occuper de ton fils s'il t'arrive malheur ?

Et Max était furax qu'on ne l'écoute pas, qu'elle soit traitée en faible femme.

Ch_ Elle a un mari, il a une sœur, elle l'a lui. Moi je suis seul. Je n'ai personne sur cette île, laisse moi travailler.

Ca m'a fait bizarre que Charly dise qu'elle ne pouvait pas y aller car elle m'avait moi.

Mi_ Vas y doucement, essaye de ne pas trop bouger les pieds.

Il s'est glissé dans le trou avec une lampe de poche et une bouteille d'eau et on l'a regardé. Et puis ça a tremblé et ça s'est effondré. On a essayé de l'appeler mais il n'a pas répondu.

A_ On y retourne.

B_ On ne peux pas.

Mi_ Arrêtez de parler, j'essaie de réfléchir !

Je ne l'ai pas écouté, j'ai commencé à creuser et c'est là que Kate est arrivée

K_ Où est il ? Où est il ?

Mi_ Kate

K_ Où est Jack ?

H_ Il est là.

K_ Pourquoi personne n'aide Alec ? Est il en vie ?

Mi_ On en sait rien, Charly est passé par un trou qu'on a creusé mais ça s'est effondré.

Et elle a commencé à creuser à côté de Max et moi et puis finalement tout le monde s'y est mis. Kate était la plus acharnée. On les appelait de temps en temps mais personne ne répondait et puis au bout d'un long moment, ils sont apparus à l'entrée de la grotte ils avaient trouvé une autre sortie. Quand elle a vu Jack, elle a couru pour le rejoindre et se jeter dans ses bras. Les bad girls aiment toujours les gentils garçons.

Ce soir là, Max et moi on est repartis alors que Kate, Mickael et Walt sont restés pour la soirée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 9 : Jour 9**

Alec's POV

Ce matin je suis parti courir, ça fait du bien de se dépenser, ça me permet de me vider la tête, de ne pas penser où je suis. Je cours quelque fois sur le sable, les pieds dans l'eau mais ce que je préfère s'est courir en lisière de la forêt, sauter par dessus les obstacles, zigzaguer. C'est comme ça que j'ai vu de loin Kate et Sawyer discuter, lui sortant de l'eau, nu comme un ver et elle apportant un régime de banane sur son dos. Ce type a un aplomb. Ca m'a fait sourire et j'ai continué à courir sans qu'ils me voient.

Max's POV

Alec est parti tôt ce matin. C'est bizarre car avant il faisait toujours la grasse matinée. Il arrivait en retard au boulot, aux réunion de TC…il dort le matin, du moins il dormait le matin et depuis qu'on est là, il se lève tôt. Il part et je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, c'est louche…Peut être qu'il trafique quelque chose…et il ne me parle pas.

Moi bizarrement j'ai du dormir quelques heures et il ne m'a pas réveillé. Après avoir réfléchi 2 minutes sur ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'aller aux grottes pour ramener notre ration d'eau à Alec et moi. C'est étrange, je pense NOUS maintenant. Il a toujours assuré mes arrières et moi aussi mais quand il ramène quelque chose c'est pour lui et moi et maintenant moi je fais pareil. Comme lorsque Charly a dit qu'il m'avait comme je l'avais donc je ne pouvais pas aller aider Jack.

La première chose que j'ai remarqué en arrivant au grotte s'est Sayid en train de se faire soigner par le doc

M_ Ca va ?

S_ Oui.

M_ Ca a marché la triangulation ?

S_ Malheureusement non.

Je me suis éloignée mais je les ai écoutés.

J_ Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

S_ J'essayais de trouver la source du signal de détresse j'ai vu la fusée partir de la plage puis la fusée d'où se trouvait Sawyer dans la jungle, j'ai allumé mon antenne, activé le transmetteur et plus rien. Qui m'a assommé ?

J_ Tu soupçonnes quelqu'un ?

S_ Oui

J_ Ne fais rien tant qu'on sait pas ce qui s'est passé.

S_ Je ferais ce qu'il y a à faire pour trouver le responsable.

Je n'aimais pas le ton de Sayid et puis c'est là qu'on a entendu Shannon.

Sh_ On a besoin d'aide !

Elle soutenait son frère qui avait l'air mal en point

J_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

B_ Sawyer

Et moi je me suis dit que bien entendu Alec n'avait que des amis très bien choisis. Je suis partis en me disant que Sawyer s'était battu aujourd'hui, comme c'est bizarre !

Lorsque je suis arrivée sur la plage, je me suis dirigée vers notre abri, Alec n'était pas là. J'allais donner une bouteille à Claire mais je me suis aperçue que Charly l'avait déjà approvisionné. Il tentait apparemment de la convaincre de s'installer aux grottes, lui disant que c'était plus sûr qu'elle serait au frais, plus prêt de Jack au cas ou.

J'ai vu Sawyer de loin, en train de lire, une cigarette au bec et puis Jack est arrivé telle une furie, retournant toutes les affaires de Sawyer. J'étais trop loin pour entendre la conversation mais s'ils se tournaient vers moi, je pourrais peut être lire sur leurs lèvres. C'est quand j'ai vu Sawyer se lever que je me suis dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose avant qu'ils ne se tapent dessus. Kate est alors apparue, stoppant tout. Et puis elle a suivi Jack avant de repartir voir Sawyer, certainement histoire de lui demander quelque chose.

Je suis finalement partie chercher quelque chose à manger. Je ne voulais pas m'en mêler, je voulais garder profil bas.

Je n'ai quasiment pas vu Alec de la journée, il était bizarre, il courait tout le temps, d'un endroit à un autre. Il est rentré qu'en début d'après midi, assoiffé. Je l'ai regardé boire et manger en silence, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait cacher.

M_ Ca va ?

A_ Oui.

M_ Qu'est ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui ?

J'ai vu sa mâchoire se contracter.

A_ Rien de spécial.

M_ Où…

A_ Max !…

M_ Ton pote Sawyer s'est fait des ennemis aujourd'hui.

A_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

M_ Apparemment il a battu Boone car il l'a surpris en train de fouiller dans ses affaires pour récupérer la ventoline de Shannon. Jack a l'air d'être sur son dos.

A_ Où il est ?

M_ Je sais pas.

Et je l'ai vu partir en courant.

Alec's POV

Je n'avais pas vu Sawyer depuis ce matin et je me demandais où il pouvait bien être. J'ai couru à droite, à gauche jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un coin pas très loin de la plage un coin à l'écart ou j'ai découvert pas mal de sang. Il y avait une corde, des pics en bambou qui avaient été taillés pas la peine d'être un génie pour savoir ce que c'était.

Je retournais vers la plage quand j'ai entendu Sayid et Jack parler, de Sawyer.

A_ Alors, ça a donné quelque chose ?

J_ De quoi tu parles ?

A_ Tu sais bien doc, la torture.

Il a tiqué. Sayid n'a pas bronché.

A_ Et je paris que t'a pas ce qui faut pour faire le job mais que notre camarade Sayid s'en est occupé. Alors, les pics sous les ongles, efficace hein ? Pas autant que l'électricité mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Sa_ Comment tu…

A_ Ca t'a rappelé des souvenirs Sayid ? L'époque dans les renseignements ?

J_ Tu ne sais pas tout Alec.

A_ Oh si, je sais très bien. Le serment d'Hippocrate, ça te dit quelque chose ? Non, tu te prends seulement pour le sauveur de toute notre petite troupe, celui qui doit tout régler. On t'a pas élu chef doc.

J_ On devait sauver Shannon

A_ Il ne les avait pas

J_ On pensait qu'il les avait

A_ Comme c'est pratique, si vous pensiez qu'il les avait, ça règle tout, n'est ce pas, la fin justifie les moyen ? Depuis quand on est dans un régime totalitaire avec une police politique…

Et là Sayid s'est approché, il voyait bien que j'allais exploser. Et moi je lui en ai mis une. Le doc était estomaqué, je l'ai fusillé du regard avant de faire demi tour. Je suis allé sur la plage ou j'ai aperçu Kate de loin. J'étais encore en colère Ils étaient tous pareils, médecins à Manticore ou pas. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas les encadrer, le serment d'Hippocrate, tu parles, que des conneries ! Lorsque je me suis approché, je l'ai entendu parler avec Kate, j'ai écouté.

K_ Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie

Sa_ Jack ?

K_ Reparti à la grotte pour ausculter Shannon.

K_ Je l'ai relue, et encore, parce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as tabassé Boone, au lieu de nous dire que tu n'avais pas les médicaments de sa sœur. Pourquoi avoir prétendu les avoir ? Vu tout ce qui se passe avec toi, tu cherches à être détesté. Puis j'ai regardé l'enveloppe le bicentenaire de Knoxville dans le Tennessee. Tu n'étais qu'un gamin de 8 ou 9 ans. Cette lettre n'a pas été écrite pour toi. Tu as écrit cette lettre. Ton nom n'est pas Sawyer n'est ce pas ?

Sa_ C'est son nom, c'était un escroc. Il a charmé ma mère pour avoir son argent mais il n'a pas nettoyé ce qu'il a laissé derrière. Alors j'ai écrit cette lettre, lui disant qu'un jour je le retrouverais et qu'il saurait ce qu'il s'est passé. A 19 ans, il fallait que je rembourse ces gars, j'avais des ennuis. Alors j'ai trouvé une jolie femme avec un mari riche et je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils me le donnent. C'était le jour du jugement. Quel genre d'homme j'étais ? Je suis devenu Sawyer…Tu n'es pas désolé pour moi ?…Va t en maintenant. Va t'en !

Elle venait de me passer devant et je me suis approché. Je l'ai regardé, il avait les yeux fermé.

Sa_ Je t'ai dit de partir !

A_ Elle est partie.

Sa_ C'est toi gueule d'ange.

Je l'ai observé, un bandage au bras et ses doigts étaient tout enflés ils lui avaient certainement enfoncé des pointes de bambou sous les ongles. Méthode classique qui ne requiert aucun matériel sur une île perdue. On m'avait déjà fait ça, je me souvenais des aiguilles, la douleur m'engourdissant les doigts jusqu'à que je ne ressente plus rien. Ma haine enflait, j'avais envie de les tuer, pour moi ils n'étaient pas meilleurs qu'à Manticore.

A_ Ca va ?

S_ …

A_ Qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

S_ Ils pensaient que j'avais les inhalateurs d'allumette. Son frère était un peu à cran et il a envoyé notre bon doc et l'autre psychopathe irakien.

A_ Tu les as ?

S_ Non.

A_ Mais tu ne leur pas dit. Ca valait le coup ?

S_ Oh oui !

A_ ?

S_ Tache de rousseur a donné de sa personne et notre copain Jack va en être malade.

Je l'ai regardé en souriant. J'aimais vraiment sa façon de penser.

Max's POV

La rumeur s'est répandue sur l'île, Sawyer a eu des ennuis un désaccord avec Jack apparemment. J'ai également aperçu Sayid de loin, je l'ai vu se diriger vers moi, il avait un cocard.

S_ Max, je peux te parler?

M_ Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

S_ Rien, un petit désaccord. Est ce que tu pourrais me dire où est Alec ?

Et là ça a fait clic, je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé, Alec était impliqué et je devais couvrir ses arrière. Sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais changé de posture, je m'étais raidie, quasiment prête à attaquer pour me défendre moi et les miens.

M_ Non

Il a fait demi tour et je me suis dit que je devais parler à Alec. J'ai aperçu Jack de loin, il me regardait bizarrement.

Quand je suis retournée à la cabane, il n'y avait pas Alec, il n'est même pas rentré. En fait, je me suis aperçu qu'il manquait certaine de ses affaires


	10. Chapter 10

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 10 : Jour 10**

Max's POV

J'ai passé la nuit dernière toute seule, sans dormir. Je me disais qu'il voulait rester seul, enfin il ne voulait apparemment plus « habiter » avec moi ça me faisait bizarre qu'il ait « déménagé ». Je me suis également dit que c'était bien d'avoir de l'espace.

Ce matin j'ai tout de suite filé voir Sawyer, histoire de voir Alec parce que je voulais lui parler et que je me disais qu'il ne pouvait pas être ailleurs je voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé, qu'il s'explique. Je suis tombée sur Sawyer endormi, Kate à ses côtés.

M_ Salut. Comment va t il ?

K_ Mieux. Il récupère encore. Tu voulais lui demander quelque chose ?

M_ Oui, aurais tu vu Alec ?

K_ Non. Si je le vois, je lui dis que tu le cherches.

M_ Merci.

Je suis partie, cherchant dans tout le camp et dans les environs. Je suis même allée aux grottes mais personne n'avait vu Alec depuis la veille, en fait, il n'était pas le seul à manquer. Sayid était apparemment également parti la veille. Ca a commencé à m'inquiéter. Pourquoi était il parti sans rien dire ? Il est inconscient ou quoi ? Il faut qu'on reste ensemble, il faut qu'on fasse profil bas. Il m'énerve quand il fait ça, qu'il ne pense qu'à lui !

Alec's POV

Je suis parti, ne disant rien à Max. J'en ai marre de rendre des compte. Je suis parti de Manticore et je ne veux plus rendre de compte, mais il est vrai que je rends lui des comptes tout le temps…Elle me rend ding.

Je sais très bien qu'à l'heure actuelle elle doit être inquiète, enfin la connaissant, elle doit plutôt être en colère

Je m'étais isolé, j'avais eu besoin de ça. Je m'étais retenu de tuer Jack et Sayid ce dernier était d'ailleurs apparemment parti en forêt, la culpabilité était semble t il trop grande. Tu parles ! Je connaissais des types comme lui, j'avais combattu contre des types comme lui notamment quand ils nous ont déployés pendant la 3è guerre du Golf. J'avais 15 ans mais je me souviens encore du désert, de la chaleur, des grains de sable qui s'incruste partout…

Depuis que j'étais sur cette île j'avais essayé de m'occuper, je courrais, je nageais mais le fait est que je m'ennuyais. Quand j'étais à Manticore, les entraînements s'enchaînaient à une allure folle tout le jour et en fin de journée, je me couchais complètement éreinté.

Alors qu'ici, je ne brûlais pas assez d'énergie, je tourne en rond. Biggs dirait que je ne donne pas son plein potentiel à ma créativité, on en a fait des conneries lui et moi…il me manquait, Joshua également…Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment ? En 2004, Biggs doit avoir 4 ans. Je me souviens de lui à cet âge là.

Pour me vider la tête j'ai couru pendant quasiment 2 jours. Au début le long de la plage, j'en ai vite eu marre. Je me suis enfoncé dans la forêt j'aimais courir dans a forêt, sentant les branches me fouetter le visage. Le brûlure des muscles sous l'effort, faisant enfin sentir que j'étais vivant parce que je me donnais à fond.

J'étouffais ici sur cette île, coincé avec ces gens que je ne connais pas, sans aucun moyen de fuir coincé à une autre époque. Comment on allait rentrer sachant qu'on ne savait pas comment on était arrivé…comment est ce possible de décoller dans un avion pour s'écraser dans un autre à une autre époque…Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça. Un problème à la fois. Tout n'était qu'une question de survie pour le moment. Et j'avais enfin réussi à m'isoler ça avait été limite car j'étouffais ici.

A Seattle je pouvais m'isoler dans un bar, dans un coin reculé de TC, au Space-Needle ou tout simplement chez moi devant ma TV mais ici il fallait que je disparaisse. Ma vie me manquait, je m'étais fait une chouette vie à Seattle malgré ce que pouvait en penser Max et je voulais la retrouver.


	11. Chapter 11

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 11 : Deux jours plus tard. Jour 12**

Ca fait 2 jours qu'il est parti et je m'ennuie. La plage se vide. Claire est allée s'installer aux grottes avec Charly depuis quelques jours. Alec est parti…Sayid aussi… Je vais voir Sawyer tous les jours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, enfin si je sais, j'y vais car il est mon lien avec Alec. Il l'appelle Gueule d'ange sauf qu'Alec est tout sauf un ange et apparemment mon surnom à moi c'est beauté des îles. Ce matin j'arrivais dans sa petite cabane quand je l'ai entendu parler avec Jack. Il était semble t il venu enlever ses bandages.

S_ Doucement connard

J_ Si tu veux arrêter de bouger que je t'enlève tes bandages

S_ Si tu pouvais essayer de ne pas m'enlever la peau avec… Comment ça va docteur Queen, tu essaie de laver ta conscience ?

J_ Ma conscience va bien merci

S_ Bien sur, de quoi devrais tu te sentir coupable ? Je veux dire, tu as juste laissé cet arabe me torturer en restant derrière à regarder.

J'écoutais, je n'en revenais pas. Voilà donc ce qui s'était passé et Alec avait du s'interposer d'où le cocard de Sayid

S_ Il a failli m'envoyer au paradis et la seule raison pour laquelle tu es là…

J_ Je suis là car personne d'autre ne veut venir ici.

Il y a eu un silence, Sawyer a fait une tête, j'allais m'avancer quand il a dit.

S_ Si, elle veut.

J_ Change ton bandage tout seul.

M_ Salut…besoin d'un coup de main Sawyer ?

Jack m'a fait un signe de tête avant de partir. Sympa comme médecin. Je l'ai ensuite vu parler avec Kate. Ils n'étaient pas loin et j'ai tendu l'oreille.

J_ Tu cherches quelqu'un ou c'est mon imagination ?

K_ Ca fait 2 jours que Sayid est parti. Je regarde en espérant qu'il revienne

J_ Il reviendra lorsqu'il aura trouvé ce qu'il cherche. La transmission française

K_ Il ne cherche rien du tout il est parti à cause de ce qui s'est passé. A cause de ce qu'il a fait.

J_ C'était un accident

K_ C'est pas un accident quand tu tortures les gens Jack

J_ Sayid est un soldat entraîné Kate. Il saura prendre soin de lui.

J'en revenais pas il pensait vraiment qu'il n'était pas responsable alors que d'après ce que j'avais entendu il l'était…Ding.

Je deviens dingue ici, d'ailleurs c'est le cas de tout le monde. Les gens commencent à se découvrir des maladies à cause du stress, de la chaleur. Il y a apparemment quelques espèces d'hypocondriaques. Jack bien entendu commençait à en avoir marre d'être sollicité pour pas grand chose.

J_ On devrait être content d'avoir survécu.

M_ Y en a marre de survivre, j'ai envie de vivre. Les choses pourraient être pires.

H_ Comment ?

Et là Ethan et Locke ont apporté une valise trouvée dans la jungle quand ils chassaient les lièvres et rongeurs car certaines personnes en ont marre du sanglier. Je sais pas ce qu'ils veulent de plus, de la viande à tous les repas c'est un luxe.

On s'ennuie tellement ici, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire qu'à attendre des éventuels secours qui ne viendront apparemment pas. Si j'étais à Seattle je prendrais ma ninja pour rouler cheveux au vent. Ici…rien à faire.

Enfin Mickael a apparemment un projet de douche, Hurley quant à lui court partout, récupérant plein de trucs pour un projet en cours. Quand ils ont annoncé la nouvelle du terrain de golf on s'est tous précipités pour voir à quoi il ressemblait.

B_ Tu va jamais croire ça

Sh_ Tu t'es trouvé un cerveau.

B_ Quelqu'un à la grotte a construit un terrain de golf

Sh_ Non, sans blague

B_ C'est vrai, Jack et Hurley sont en train de jouer

K_ Jack joue au golf ?

B_ C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Je ne sais pas vous mais je vais voir ça

Sh_ Attend moi Boone

K_ J'arrive

En fait tout le monde s'y est pointé, même Sawyer, Kate l'a motivée et finalement je l'y ai entraîné

S_ Le doc qui joue au golf, waou j'aurais tout entendu qu'est ce que ça va être ensuite, un flic qui aime les donuts ?

K_ Si tu veux venir tu n'as qu'à le dire

S_ Je passe, j'aime pas trop la foule et soyons réalistes, la foule ne me laissera pas venir

K_ Un paria ou un autre, je pense que vous devez tous faire un effort.

C'était un changement, positif pour une fois et un petit moment je n'ai pas pensé qu'Alec avait disparu. D'ailleurs pendant un court moment les gens n'ont pas pensé au fait qu'ils étaient coincés sur une île. Le terrain n'a que 2 trous mais on allait pouvoir s'amuser même si je n'ai jamais joué au golf. Tout le monde est détendus. Charly a essayé d'aider Hurley et quand il s'est mis derrière lui…ouch, Hurley l'a viré en lui disant de ne pas le toucher

Puis Mickael a pris la place d'Hurley puis Charly qui n'arrête pas de chipoter. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre l'intérêt de ce jeu. Et après avoir bien tergiversé, regardé l'herbe, vérifié le vent…Mickael a réussit, la balle est allée directement dans le trou.

Jack a pris la suite et Hurley a parié contre Charly en fait, tout le monde a commencé à parier sur Jack. L'hypocondriaque a carrément parié son repas du soir et quand Sawyer a parié 2 tubes de crème solaire et un paquet de chips qu'il tremblerait, ça a refroidi l'ambiance. Kate l'a soutenu et l'ambiance s'est à nouveau détendue.

K_ Je prend le parie

B_ Oui moi aussi

Sh_ Tu viens de parier sur Jack débile

B_ On a besoin de crème solaire princesse

Alec's POV

Après m'être enfin calmé, j'ai décidé de retourner à la « civilisation » s'il on peut dire. Je marchais le long de la plage, j'avais déjà rencontré Claire et Charly ils étaient venus me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Apparemment les gens s'étaient fait du souci pour moi. Bizarre. Je me dirigeais vers mon abri lorsque je l'ai sentie près de moi. Max. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai été projeté au sol.

M_ Alec ! Où étais tu ?

Je n'ai pas répondu, je me suis relevé et j'ai continué. Elle allait à nouveau me frapper lorsque je l'ai interceptée, lui ai fait une prise, un flip pour qu'elle atterrisse lourdement sur le dos et la maintenir au sol. Je sentais les yeux des gens autour mais à ce moment là je m'en foutais.

A_ Max, va falloir voir à se calmer.

Je la coinçais sous moi, la regardant de prêt.

M_ Où étais tu ?

A_ Loin, j'avais besoin d'être seul, de me défouler. Tu me laisses tranquille, c'est clair ?

M_ …

A_ J'ai dit, c'est clair ?

M_ Oui.

Je me suis relevé, elle était toujours couchée par terre, les yeux exorbités à cause de la rapidité de ma prise et je suis reparti. Il m'avait fallu 2 jours pour me calmer et elle arrivait à tout foutre en l'air en 2 minutes ! Pourquoi ne comprenait elle pas que j'avais besoin de me défouler, on tournait en rond ici, ça faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas battu avec un sparring-partner. Je ne pouvais me battre avec personne sous peine de les blesser et ça ne sert à rien si je ne peux pas me donner à fond. Avec Max peut être ? Non, j'ai toujours retenu mes coups avec elle. Alors à part se battre contre les arbres et courir pour aller d'un point A à un point B…Ma frustration risquait d'augmenter très rapidement.

Je suis retourné à notre cabane, j'ai commencé à réfléchir on allait rester concés un bout de temps…vu la localisation hypothétique de l'île, il allait falloir que je construise quelque chose de plus solide. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte de la forte présence de Max…son odeur était partout, dans les couvertures…partout. Et c'est ce moment qu'elle a choisi pour venir me déranger. Elle était immobile, attendant à l'entrée de notre abri.

A_ Quoi Max ?

M_ Ca va ?

A_ Toujours Max.

M_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé durant ces derniers jours Alec ?

A_ J'avais besoin d'être seul, de me défouler, de réfléchir.

M_ Si tu veux, tu peux te défouler avec moi.

A_ Maxie…

M_ Se battre. Je te laisserai gagner.

Ca m'a fait sourire, si elle savait…


	12. Chapter 12

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 12 : Jour 15**

Max's POV

Je ne dormais pas, normal je ne dors jamais contrairement à Alec. Il me tourne le dos, immobile…Je m'ennuie…Je pourrais le réveiller pour qu'on discute parce que mine de rien, il sait comment me distraire mais je préfère ne pas l'énerver. Il vient tout juste de revenir et je ne veux pas qu'il reparte. Je dépends trop de lui. Je me vante d'être indépendante n'empêche que j'ai besoin de lui.

Après ma proposition, je lui ai laissé de l'espace, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec lui, je n'ai jamais essayé.

_Jour 16_

Alec's POV

Ce matin on a appris qu'il y a eu un problème cette nuit aux grottes. Claire a fait du somnambulisme et quand Charly l'a réveillée, il s'est aperçu qu'elle avait les paumes en sang. C'était bizarre. Ca a été le sujet de toutes les conversations. Je l'ai observée, elle n'a pas bonne mine. Charly n'est jamais loin d'elle il est aux petits soins. Tant mieux elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle.

_Jour 17_

Ce matin c'est le branle bas de combat quand je suis allé à la grotte pour aller chercher de l'eau, j'ai appris que Claire avait été attaquée durant la nuit elle dit que quelqu'un aurait voulu la poignarder. Elle est persuadé que quelqu'un veut faire du mal à son bébé. Elle allait bien physiquement mais était très secouée. Ca commençait à être bizarre, 2 nuits de suite il lui arrivait quelque chose…

Dès qu'on a su ça, ça a été un peu la panique aux grottes les gens commençaient à psycoter. Il a donc été décidé qu'on ferait une battue et Jack a tenu à calmer les esprit en disant qu'il pensait que Claire avait halluciné. Franchement je ne sais pas. C'est pas impossible qu'il y ait des gens sur cette île, on n'a pas fait une reconnaissance précise du périmètre et même si je n'avais rencontré personne pendant mon petit périple, tout est possible.

Bref, j'allais voir Sawyer quand je suis passé pas loin du doc . D'habitude je ne me serais pas attardé mais quand j'ai entendu l'objet de la discussion qu'il avait avec Hurley, enfin Hugo Reyes… Une liste des survivants…Ca risquait de poser des problèmes.

J'ai ensuite observé Hugo. Il faisait le tour des survivant en posant des questions afin de recouper les noms de la liste…Je suis ensuite allé voir Sawyer car je sais qu'il a la liste d'embarquement dans ses affaires. J'ai choisi 2 noms dont les sièges étaient côte à côte, au milieu de l'appareil, un homme et une femme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix mais j'en ai quand même trouvé 2 qui en plus n'étaient pas à côté de certains survivants : Alexandre Jones et Sophie Krotsby.

J'ai ensuite filé voir Max histoire qu'on mette notre histoire au point.

Quand Hurley est venu nous questionner, on avait notre couverture. Je me serai cru de retour à Manticore. Quand il s'agit de mentir, la règle c'est de rester au plus près de la vérité. Donc 2 amis venant de Seattle, travaillant pour une entreprise de coursier. Alexander et Sophie mais ayant pour surnom Alec et Max. 21 et 20 ans. La raison du voyage, vacances.

C'est passé comme une lettre à la poste. On a planqué nos passeports histoire que personne ne tombe dessus c'était simple, ils avaient été perdus dans l'accident.

Hurley a également posé des questions sur notre emploi du temps histoire d'avoir une idée générale de qui avait la possibilité de faire du mal à Claire. Plus tard j'ai vu Hurley demander à Sawyer la liste d'embarquement et quand il l'a regardée, il a eu l'air d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Quant à Sawyer, je sais qu'il se pose des questions

Max's POV

Depuis qu'il est revenu, Alec a passé beaucoup de temps avec Sawyer et Jack l'évite franchement. Je suis allée aux grottes chercher de l'eau et quand je suis arrivée c'était le branle bas de combat. Claire et Charly avaient semble t il disparus et Hurley avait apparemment trouvé une personne qui n'aurait pas du être dans notre petit groupe : Ethan. On a organisé une battue, beaucoup de personne y sont allées, c'était la panique. Qui ferait du mal à une femme enceinte ?

Alec's POV

On est partis à leur recherche tous les 5 Locke, Kate, Boone, Max et moi ce ne fut pas très dur, il y avait des traces. Jack était parti avant tout le monde mais on l'a retrouvé pas longtemps après, apparemment ses capacité de chasseurs étaient inexistante, il avait tourné en rond. Il avait l'air très inquiet mais il y avait autre chose…la culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir cru peut être ?

J'ai écouté Locke, il avait chassé avec Ethan, apparemment il connaissait l'île comme sa poche et Locke ne s'en était pas aperçu.

On progressait et la forêt devenait de plus en plus dense. Locke a commencé à marquer notre chemin. Je n'étais pas passé par là lors de mon petit voyage et je ne reconnaissais pas où on était mais je saurais me diriger.

On a fait une pause et puis on a trouvé un indice, un petit pansement de Charly. Comme quoi il y a toujours des traces. On s'est finalement séparés. Locke et Boone Kate et Jack Max et moi.

Il faisait plus humide et chaud à mesure que nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça quand j'étais sur une autre partie de l'île et puis il s'est mis à pleuvoir abondamment, une averse et aussi rapidement qu'elle a commencée, ça s'est arrêté. On a rien trouvé les traces avaient disparues alors on a décidé de rentrer il faisait déjà nuit..

On est tombé sur Kate et Jack, ils soutenaient Charly. A voir son visage et ses marques, je pouvais dire qu'il avait été pendu. Locke et Boone ne sont pas rentrés cette nuit là..


	13. Chapter 13

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 13 :Jour 22**

Max's POV

Ce matin tout le monde est un peu à cran. Alec dort avec un revolver sous son oreiller il a d'ailleurs choisi de dormir du côté de l'ouverture. A croire qu'il veut me protéger moi la petite chose fragile.

J'étais en train de me tremper quand j'ai entendu les gens crier apparemment l'eau était remontée avec la saison de la mousson ou quoique ce soit et ceux qui s'étaient installés trop prêt du bord étaient en train de repêcher leurs affaires. Je suis allée leur donner un petit coup de main. J'ai bien entendu Jack parler avec Sayid, il voulait que tout le monde aille aux grottes…il en était hors de question.

Alec's POV

Charly n'a pas bougé depuis 4 jours. Boone et Locke vont dans la forêt tous les jours à l'aube pour revenir le soir. Je le regarde avec sa « sœur », il est raide dingue amoureux d'elle et je parie ma dernière barre de chocolat qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment frère et sœur. Quant à elle, si on passe par dessus son air de petite fille capricieuse et superficielle, elle a un côté fragile et pas si sûr d'elle…bizarre.

Bref, j'allais courir quand j'ai vu revenir Sawyer il m'a regardé bizarrement.

A_ Ca va ? T'es trempé.

Sa_ Oui, j'ai fait un petit plongeon et tu ne devineras jamais sur qui je suis tombé…

A_ Non, je t'écoute…

Sa_ Alexandre Jones.

Je n'ai rien dit

Sa_ Tu n'as rien à dire ?

A_ Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je te dise ? T'a du te tromper.

Sa_ Non, je crois pas, à moins que le pickpocket qui gît par 10 mètres de fond dans une marre ai volé ton portefeuille pour le glisser dans la poche interne de sa veste.

A_ C'est peu probable mais on ne sait jamais.

Et je suis parti. Il fallait que je récupère ce portefeuille.

Toute la journée je l'ai observée et cette nuit j'ai vu sa rencontre avec Kate, ça a été plutôt sport. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans cette mallette mais c'est très important pour elle.

_Jour 23_

Max's POV

Alec n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Hier tout le monde a remonté tout ce qui traîne vers le haut de la plage et donc vers nous. J'ai vu Sawyer m'observer à plusieurs reprise, me souriant comme si de rien n'était mais il y avait un truc de différent.

Et puis Alec est apparu.

A_ Max on a un problème.

M_ Qu'est ce que t'as fait.

A_ Tes marques de confiances me touchent toujours autant. Sawyer est apparemment tombé sur le corps d'Alexandre Jones.

M_ C'est une blague !

A_ Non, il lui a pris son portefeuille. Il faut qu'on lui vole. Si il décide de nous dénoncer, ce sera sa parole contre la mienne et à ce petit jeu, on est sûr de gagner.

M_ Waou, je croyais que c'était ton ami.

A_ Ca n'a rien à voir. Je te parle du plan, de notre survie. C'est toi et moi, les autres ne comptent pas. Que penses tu qu'ils nous feront s'ils savent qu'on était pas sur le vol ? Tu te vois leur expliquer notre présence ? J'ai déjà du mal à me l'expliquer à moi même…

J'étais choquée de sa réponse le militaire était là, présent. J'ai acquiescé, il n'y avait rien à dire. Je suis simplement retournée aider les gens et Alec a disparu.

Alec's POV

J'ai observé Sawyer, Kate et la mallette. Elle la veut tellement…alors que je suis sûr qu'elle dirait à Sawyer ce qu'il y a dedans, il lui laisserait mais elle ne veut pas. Alors elle va voir notre bon médecin, histoire de lui raconter un bobard afin qu'il l'aide. Dès qu'il s'agit de Sawyer, il n'est plus très objectif. Ils sont même allés jusqu'à déterrer le Marshall pour le fouiller. Elle peut être plus dangereuse que je ne le pensais. Et la tête de ce pauvre Jack quand il s'est aperçu qu'elle l'avait roulé…

En tout cas, le petit jeu de cache-cache entre Kate et Sawyer m'a permis de récupérer le portefeuille.

Max's POV

Ce soir tout le monde est à nouveau installé après les petits changements qu'il y a eu; j'entends Shannon chanter en français, c'est joli. Alec est à côté de moi. Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant il va nettement moins aller voir Sawyer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 14 :**

**Jour 24**

Alec's POV

Jusqu'à présent on mangeait relativement à notre faim fruits, sanglier, poisson…Mais là, apparemment Locke et Boone ne ramènent plus grand chose à manger et certaines personnes commencent à se plaindre. J'ai ramené quelques racines et des vers à Max et elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié. La phrase exacte a été « qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ? »

C'est dommage c'est plein de protéines.

Avec les missions de survie qu'on a eu sur toutes les terres du globe, je peux me nourrir partout sans problème, maintenant il reste à convaincre les gens que ça se mange.

Je la vois me regarder avec son air dégoûtée de fille de la ville.

M_ N'approche pas tant que tu as ce truc dans la main.

A_ C'est très digeste et…

M_ Plein de protéine, je sais. Mais j'ai de l'ADN de chat pas de hérisson. Un poulet grassouillet à souhait me fait saliver, même un poulet vivant mais un vers, ça me répugne…Tu as parlé à Sawyer ?

A_ Non pas depuis hier.

M_ Tu crois qu'il va faire quelque chose ?

A_ Non, on verra à ce moment là.

M_ Ok…Je suis désolée, je sais que tu t'entendais bien avec lui.

A_ Oui mais c'est pas grave, comme je te l'ai dit, le plan c'est toi et moi.

Max's POV

Je l'ai laissé. Je suis allée me balader en forêt. Il n'y avait plus de trace de sangliers mais ça voulait quand même pas dire qu'ils avaient tous été chassés, pas déjà ? En retournant vers la plage je suis tombée sur Sun jardinant. Elle faisait pousser des légumes et d'autres choses, comme si elle avait déjà accepté que nous étions coincés pour un bon bout de temps. 3 semaines que nous sommes là…

Je l'ai aidée un petit peu mais rapidement…ce genre de travail silencieux, quasi zen, n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi; je suis partie quand Kate est apparue.

Alec's POV

Je me baladais pour chercher à manger quand j'ai enfin parlé à la personne qui m'avait suivi durant la dernière demie-heure.

A_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Sawyer ?

Sa_ Tu me l'a volé.

A_ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sa_ Tu as fouillé mes affaires et tu as volé le passeport d'Alexandre Jones.

A_ Et même si c'était le cas, tu vas me dénoncer ? Qui te croirait ?

Sa_ Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage gueule d'ange.

A_ Tu l'as dit toi même « je ne suis pas un boy scoot, je suis comme toi sauf qu'ils ne le savent pas. »

Sa_ Je n'allais rien leur dire. Si tu m'avais expliqué…

A_ Voyons Sawyer, on sait tout les 2 que ton truc c'est l'arnaque et maintenant tu sais aussi que lorsqu'il s'agit d'arnaquer les gens, je suis meilleurs que toi. Tu croyais pas que j'allais te donner des munitions contre moi…

Et je suis parti, le laissant là. C'était dommage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 15 :**

Jour 25

Max's POV

Apparemment Mickael a décidé de construire un radeau pour partir de cette île. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne idée ou pas. Mais c'est peut être notre seul moyen.

Alec's POV

Je retournais dans la forêt quand j'ai assisté à une bagarre. Sawyer et Charly.

A_ Tes adversaires sont de plus en plus maigrichons.

Sa_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Alexandre, ou devrais je t'appeler Alec ?

A_ Alec. Je vois qui tu es toujours aussi subtile avec Kate.

Sa_ Elle m'adore.

A_ Elle aime les gentils garçons comme le doc. Croit moi, j'ai la même à la maison.

Sa_ Beauté des îles aime les gentils garçon ?

A_ Beauté des îles ? Elle t'a entendu l'appeler comme ça ?

Sa_ Ouai.

A_ Et elle ne t'as pas tapé dessus ? Tu as peut être plus de talent que je ne t'en prêtais.

Sa_ Il ne faut pas me sous-estimer gueule d'ange.

A_ Oh mais je ne te sous-estime pas.

Et je suis parti. J'avais envie de me défouler.

Je suis allée suffisamment loin pour ne pas être dérangé dans un endroit à découvert afin d'avoir de la place. Je me suis d'abord échauffé, tirant au maximum en faisant mes isométriques jusqu'à ce que je sente mes muscles brûler et puis j'ai commencé les enchaînements que j'ai appris il y a plus de 15 ans, les faisant de plus en plus vite, sans réfléchir, mon corps avait sa propre mémoire.

Je n'étais pas aussi précis qu'avant, le manque d'entraînement se faisait cruellement sentir. Je me sentais rouillé, je transpirais beaucoup alors qu'avant je les faisais sans la moindre goutte de transpiration. Et puis je suis passé aux mouvements plus compliqués je manquais sérieusement d'entraînement. Même lorsque j'étais à Seattle, je ne m'entraînais plus. Je m'étais ramollis, je baissais mes gardes. C'était une énorme erreur.

Max's POV

Quand je suis retournée à notre abris en début de soirée, j'y ai trouvé Alec. Il me tournait le dos, faisant jouer les muscles de son dos et ça semblait apparemment un peu endoloris.

A_ Tu admires la vue Max ?

M_ Sois pas bête. Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?

A_ Je me suis remis à l'entraînement.

M_ Ca à l'air d'avoir été douloureux.

A_ Je suis un peu rouillé.

M_ …Demain je pourrais peut être m'entraîner avec toi.

A_ …Mouai…Bonne nuit Max.

M_ Bonne nuit.

Et il s'est endormis la tête à peine posée sur le sol. Je l'ai regardé avant de me coucher à ses côtés.


	16. Chapter 16

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 16 :**

**Jour 27**

Alec's POV

La rumeur s'est répandue très rapidement ce matin. Claire a été retrouvée par Locke hier soir. Il l'a trouvé dans la forêt et l'a amené aux grottes pour que le doc l'ausculte.

Quand elle a repris connaissance, Hurley a dit qu'elle n'avait apparemment aucun souvenir de qui nous sommes et de ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait pris l'avion à Sydney. Je les écoutais parler de la supposée amnésie de Claire.

Say_ Elle est enceinte et BIEN enceinte. On est sensé croire qu'elle s'est échappée ?

Cha_ Où tu veux en venir ?

Say_ Ethan nous a infiltré. Peu importe qui il est d'où il vient. Il est intelligent. Qu'est ce qu'il nous dit qu'il nous a pas envoyé Claire ?

Cha_ Tu débloques mec

J _ Charly, calme toi. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux Sayid.

Say_ Alors dit moi docteur combien de fois as tu diagnostiqué une véritable amnésie, aussi sélective que celle-ci ?

J _ D'accord c'est rare mais elle a vécu un véritable traumatisme. Il est possible que sa mémoire ait effacé tout ce qui a suivi le crash

Loc_ Et quelles sont les chances qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ?

J _ Je ne sais pas.

Cha_ Vous savez quoi, dîtes ce que vous voulez sur Claire. Je vais plutôt aller passer du temps avec elle. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est encore un peu bouleversée.

Je savais pertinemment que des produits existaient déjà à cette époque pour provoquer une amnésie. Mais si ils avaient accès à ses produits c'est que c'était quelque chose d'énorme. Pas tout le monde n'a une technologie telle que celle-là…si ils pouvaient faire ça, peut être pouvaient ils faire autre chose, comme des voyages dans le temps.

Max's POV

Alec tourne beaucoup en ce moment, il ne me parle pas, il rumine. Il est revenu en me disant qu'il devait me parler. Il m'a entraîné à l'écart.

M _ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

A _ Ethan est revenu pour menacer Charly. Il veut Claire. Si on ne la lui remet pas, il tuera tout le monde.

M _ Quoi ?

A _ Ils se tâtent encore pour savoir s'ils vont prévenir tout le monde. Et ce qu'ils vont faire. Jack et Locke se disputaient pour savoir qui avait le meilleur plan.

M _ Les gens ont compris qu'il se passe quelque chose. L'ambiance est différente, on dirait que tout le monde attend.

A _ Regarde, apparemment Locke a quelque chose à dire.

Locke a fait une annonce et ça a été un peu la panique. Alec est reparti.

Alec's POV

Je les vois faire des pièges autour du camp, des feux , des sentinelles…je me suis lancé, je voulais éviter que quelqu'un meurt parce que je veux faire profil bas

Say_ Il va falloir monter la garde ici, ici et ici.

A _ Votre plan a des failles

Say_ Il n'est pas parfait mais au moins on en a un.

A _ Le périmètre n'est pas bouclé, il faudrait mettre des pièges autour, il faut allumer des torches partout. Le noir c'est leur atout. Nous sommes à découvert ici et ils peuvent venir par la mer.

Say_ Eh oh, soldier boy, ça va !

A _ Mettez là au centre, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Au même moment.

Max's POV

J'ai complètement retourné mes affaires, ouvert mon sac, tout éparpillé, je n'avais pas de tryptophane. J'ai un peu paniqué. Je suis allée aux grottes pour voir dans les médicaments de Jack.

J _ Max, ça ne va pas ?

M _ Si, t'as vu Alec ?

J _ A la plage, t'es sûre… »

Je n'ai pas entendu la suite, j'étais déjà partie. Je me sentais un peu faible, ma tête tournait elle commençait à être lourde. D'ici peu les tremblements allaient commencer. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient comme ça. J'avançais et au fur et à mesure, je me sentais de plus en plus faible. Les tremblements ont commencés à s'aggraver, j'avais mal à la tête et c'est là que mes jambes ont flanchées. Je n'arriverais pas jusqu'à la plage, j'allais mourir dans la jungle, seule.

M _ Alec…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, j'avais l'impression que la forêt était vivante autour de moi. Je ne pensais qu'à Alec, au fait que c'était lui qui avait toujours mes 6 heures, il ne devait pas être très loin.

Sa _ Et, beauté des îles, Max ?

M _ Alec…

Sa _ Je vais t'emmener voir le doc.

M _ Non ! Alec…

Il m'a pris dans ses bras, je tremblais de plus en plus, je sentais qu'il avait du mal à me porter sans me faire tomber.

C'est lorsque j'ai entendu des voix et plus de luminosité que j'ai su qu'il m'avait amené à la plage et pas aux grottes.

? _ Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

M _ Alec…

A _ Max ! Passe la moi !

Sa _ Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

A _ Rien.

J'ai senti ses bras autour de moi, son odeur m'entourant complètement. Il me faisait me sentir en sécurité. J'avais mal partout et il m'a posé sur son « lit », je l'ai entendu farfouiller dans ses affaires et puis je l'ai senti me glisser une pilule entre les lèvres.

A _ Avale Max.

Sa _ Donc c'est pas contagieux.

A _ Dégage Sawyer !

M _ Alec...

Je l'ai senti s'allonger contre moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je me suis endormi, me détendant à son contact. Il me murmurait des choses à l'oreille qui me faisait me décontracter. Je le sentais me caresser le visage et la nuque et ça m'apaisait. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie en sécurité comme je l'étais dans ses bras.

Je me sentais toujours un peu dans les vapes, ma tête était moins douloureuse. Alec venait de me donner une autre pilule, il n'était plus à côté de moi…

M _ Alec…

A _ Maxie. Je suis là Max

Je l'ai senti s'allonger à côté de moi, m'entourer de ses bras. Je me suis collée à lui et j'ai calée ma tête au creux de son épaule.

Alec's POV

Quand j'ai vu Sawyer arriver avec Max dans les bras…J'ai creusé dans le sable pour récupérer les pilules et je lui ai donné. Je suis resté pour la surveiller. La nuit est arrivée, j'avais sorti mon arme, elle était chargée, à portée de main. Tout était silencieux.

Au petit matin, Sawyer est revenu. Quand il est entré, il m'a vu, puis l'arme puis Max.

A _ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Sa Il y a un mort, Steve ou Scott, il a eu la nuque brisée, les bras, les doigts…ils sont venus par la mer. Le périmètre n'était pas bloqué. Son enterrement a lieu dans une heure.

Max's POV

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. J'étais encore un peu courbaturée mais j'allais mieux. On est allé à l'enterrement de Scott Jackson, habitant à Santa Cruz. Un de plus. On ne savait rien de lui…On savait à peine son nom, tout le monde croyait qu'il s'appelait Steve. Je ne suis jamais allée à tant de funérailles.

Sawyer's POV

Quand le doc est venu me demander d'aider…je ne suis pas contre, bien au contraire ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il vienne demander une faveur…Et puis j'ai donné l'arme du marshall à tâche de rousseur. Ca n'a pas eu l'air de faire plaisir à Jako.

Sa_ On pourrait avoir une arme de plus…

J _ Ah oui ?

Sa_ Demande à gueule d'ange.

J _ ?

Sa_ Alec.

Alec's POV

Quand j'ai vu débarquer le toubib, je me suis dit qu'il y avait un truc.

J _ T'as une arme ?

A _ Peut être…

J _ On a besoin de toute la puissance de feu possible.

A _ Ok.

M _ Je viens aussi.

J _ On ne veut que des gens armés. Désolée.

A _ T'a entendu le doc Maxie.

Elle m'a filé un coup de poing dans le bras.

J _ On se retrouve dans 10 minutes pour le plan.

Jack's POV

On s'est réunis avec Sayid, Locke, Kate, Sawyer et Claire. Alec est arrivé un peu après avec Max.

J _ Max, si tu n'as…

M _ J'ai une arme.

Je suis resté sans voix.

Say_ Tu seras encerclée en 5 points. Tout le monde sera en contact visuel avec toi. Reste bien dans la zone que je t'ai indiquée. Et souvenez-vous…les armes sont à utiliser en dernier recours. On le veut en vie.

J'ai confiance en Sayid on est sur la même longueur d'onde, on le veut en vie, quant aux autres…

Alec's POV

On a laissé partir Claire. Tout le monde est en place…et puis je me suis accroupi, j'ai entendu du bruit, la pluie masquait bien ce qui se passait mais j'ai une super ouïe. Je me suis déplacé et je lui suis tombé dessus. J'ai très rapidement immobilisé Ethan et je lui ai fait une prise, appuyant sur son cou pour le paralyser. Tous les autres sont sortis de leur cachette, le tenant en joue. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il était par terre et puis avant qu'il n'ai pu nous parler, Charly a déchargé son arme sur lui. Tout le monde est resté sous le choc. Nous n'avions plus notre source d'information.

Max's POV

Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'arme en main…Et c'est comme si tout ce temps n'existait pas. Alec m'a tendu une arme et je l'ai rapidement démontée pour la nettoyer car il faut toujours avoir une arme propre et la vérifier soi-même merci Lydecker !


	17. Chapter 17

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 17 :**

**Jour 28**

Alec's POV

Cette nuit j'ai été réveillé, Max, quant à elle, dort comme une bien heureuse, incroyable! Elle ne dort jamais mais alors quand enfin elle tombe dans les bras de Morphée, rien ne peut la réveiller. Donc j'ai été réveillé par un bruit venant du côté de chez Sawyer. Je me suis levé et je l'ai vu traverser le camp en courant avec un bâton dans les mains.

Je me suis recouché et quand au petit matin je me suis dirigé vers sa tente, enfin ce qu'il en restait, Sayid était déjà là. La rumeur s'était déjà répandue « un sanglier avait attaqué Sawyer durant la nuit » et personne n'avait vraiment l'air de le prendre au sérieux ni de le croire car Locke a bien entendu dit que les sangliers ont désertés la vallée. Ca a amusé beaucoup de monde.

Max's POV

Je venais de me lever quand Jack est venu à ma rencontre. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait attendu qu'Alec ne soit pas là.

M _ Jack, bonjour.

J _ Max, je voulais récupérer les armes histoires de les mettre toutes ensembles en sécurité. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus et se blesse.

M _ T'a raison mais on va garder nos armes.

J _ Max…

A _ Jack, on préfère les garder. Elles sont en sécurité avec nous.

J _ Je préfèrerai.

A _ Ce que tu veux ne nous concerne pas

M _ Alec…

A _ Non. La conversation est close.

Et il est parti.

M _ Je suis désolée.

J _ Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui.

M _ Je suis d'accord, je n'appréciais seulement pas vers où la discussion se dirigeait. Ne t'inquiètes pas Jack.

Alec's POV

Je suis passé voir Sawyer, c'est lui qui avait parlé à Jack de nos armes. Et je l'ai vu en pleine discussion avec Kate. Apparemment il s'était fait attaquer par un sanglier, 2 fois. Je l'ai laissé avec elle. J'ai observé Charly de loin, j'étais persuadé qu'il souffrait du syndrome post traumatique. Après la journée de la veille, je voulais un peu de calme; enfin autant qu'on puisse en avoir sur une plage surpeuplée. Je suis donc parti pour m'entraîner. J'ai été rejoint un peu plus tard par Max, elle était à la lisière de la forêt mais je sentais son regard.

A _ Oui Max ?

Max's POV

Je l'ai suivi et je l'ai regardé s'entraîner, faire les exercices que je n'ai jamais oublié. Quand il m'a enfin adressé la parole, je me suis lancée.

A _ Oui Max ?

M _ J'ai envie de te botter le train.

A _ Tu es si sûre de toi Maxie…

Quand il m'a appelé Maxie, j'ai attaqué. C'était un exutoire, j'avais besoin de ça, de me défouler. Depuis qu'il était revenu je m'étais faite toute petite parce que, que je le veuille ou non, une partie de moi ne veut pas qu'il m'abandonne le jour où il en aura marre de moi. Et puis il m'a projeté par terre pour me coincer. Il souriait vraiment. Il passait un bon moment.

M _ Merci.

A _ ?

M _ Pour l'autre jour, sans toi…

A _ Il n'y a pas de quoi Maxie.

Il m'énerve quand il m'appelle Maxie !

**Jour 29**

Max's POV

On est retournés s'entraîner ensemble et aujourd'hui ça ne m'a pas paru si simple qu'hier. Les exercices qu'il a fait étaient des dérivés de ce que je connaissais, plus compliqués. Les plus simples il les faisait plus rapidement que moi et plus précisément, plus rapidement que ce que j'aurais jamais cru…

M _ Tu es meilleur que moi.

A _ Quoi ?

M _ Alec, tu es meilleur que moi, plus rapide, tu connais des prises que je ne connais pas…Tu es meilleur que moi.

A _ Bien sûr.

M _ Ne te fou pas de moi !

A _ Je me fou pas de toi Max…je suis resté là-bas 10 ans de plus, bien sûr que j'ai appris des trucs que tu ne connais pas, bien sûr que j'ai plus d'endurance, que je suis plus rapide…Qu'est ce que tu croyais !

Et je l'ai frappé

A _ Bon dieu Max mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

M _ Pourquoi t'a menti !

A _ Je t'ai pas menti…

M _ Tu m'as laissé gagner…tu m'as fait croire…

A _ Tu voulais que je te fasse mal ? C'est ça ?

Et là, une seconde plus tard j'étais au sol, lui sur moi, incapable de bouger.

A _ C'est ça que tu veux ? Je suis pas le salop que tu crois

M _ Je le sais…Je

A _ Qu'est ce que j'aurais du faire Max ? Dis moi ? Te violer à Manticore ?

M _ Quoi ?

A _ Parce qu'il faut être clair, j'aurais pu te faire tout ce que je voulais, ça n'aurait dérangé personne. J'aurais du te filer la raclée de ta vie à chaque fois qu'on s'est battu ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Il s'est relevé, il a attrapé son t-shirt et il est parti.

Alec's POV

Il y a des fois où je crois vraiment que je la hais…Je suis rentré au campement et j'ai vu Mickael construire son radeau…je suis allé l'aider. Peut être que je pourrais embarquer et partir de cette île, partir loin d'elle…


	18. Chapter 18

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 18 :**

**Jour 30**

Max's POV

Je les regarde, comment peut elle supporter qu'il la traite comme ça ? Leur couple est étrange il est le stéréotype du macho à qui sa femme doit l'obéissance. Elle ne peut même pas se mettre en maillot de bain ! Et personne ne fait rien, sauf Mickael qui a tenté de s'interposer pour se faire gifler. C'est un cycle. Ils se disputent et puis tout redevient comme avant.

Alec's POV

Je regarde la plage, l'ambiance est quelque peu différente, pas à cause de la gifle mais il y a autre chose. Les gens supputent sur qui va partir sur le radeau avec Mickael et Walt…Bien sûr Jack s'est senti obliger de d'en parler comme tout bon garant de l'ordre de notre parfaite petite société. Quand il a compris que Sawyer était la 3è personne…

Max's POV

On a été dérangé par les cris demandant de l'aide. On a couru, on ne pouvait qu'observer les dégâts dûs à l'incendie. Nos maigres efforts pour éteindre le feu n'ont été d'aucune utilité. Le radeau était détruit. Et puis Mickael est arrivé furieux. J'ai regardé Alec, il essayait d'éteindre le feu en jetant du sable…Et puis on le voyant se démener, j'ai eu une certitude, il allait partir sur le radeau.

**Jour 31**

Alec's POV

Quand j'ai vu débarquer Sawyer avec Jin attaché pour le jeter sur la plage, je savais que ça allait déraper. Mickael est arrivé en courant, lui hurlant qu'il avait brûlé son radeau. Hurley et Jack ont été obligé de le retenir. Moi j'ai relevé Jin. Tout le monde avait accouru. C'était la foire. Mickael s'est finalement jeté sur Jin et ils les ont laissés se battre, disons que Jin insultait Mickael en coréen, le traitant de voleur et ce dernier lui tapait dessus Ca a continué jusqu'à ce que Sun arrête tout en hurlant que son mari n'avait pas mis le feu au radeau. Elle parlait anglais et apparemment comprenait tout ce que nous disions.

Ils ont continué à s'accuser jusqu'à ce que Locke fasse son speech sur le fait que nous n'étions pas seuls et que ça pouvait être les autres. Tout le monde s'est finalement éparpillé et Jin est également parti, sans parler à Sun. Elle l'avait trahi.

Max's POV

L'ambiance est encore plus froide qu'elle ne l'était avant. Il y a un malaise crée par la prise de conscience de certains que les Autres étaient bien là. On avait mis ça de côté jusqu'à présent mais c'était un fait. Et puis j'ai vu arriver Jin avec son baluchon et son filet.

La journée a continuée, tranquillement, lentement. Rien d'autre ne s'est passé. On ne sait pas trop ce qui va arriver mais je sais que maintenant Alec ne partira pas. Nous avions eu notre première rupture avec Jin et Sun et quand Shannon a embrassé Sayid devant le feu de bois, on s'est aperçu qu'une autre histoire commençait.

**Jour 32**

Alec's POV

On s'est remis à la construction du radeau. Jin est apparemment de la partie. Il a l'air très décidé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit mais ce matin les gens sont plus détendus. J'ai vu Sun aller se baigner en maillot de bain, c'est une première. C'est une très belle femme, je comprends que Jin ai eu envie de la cacher pour la garder pour lui seul.


	19. Chapter 19

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 19**

**Jour 34**

Alec's POV

Le radeau avance bien. On monte la garde jour et nuit pour que personne n'y mette le feu. C'est bien beau de vouloir partir mais il faut également être visible pour se faire secourir et le problème s'est qu'un bateau passant à proximité de nous risque de ne pas nous voir, il nous faudrait un système…

Sawyer's POV

Je me baladais quand j'ai aperçu gueule d'ange avec beauté des îles dans un endroit à l'écart. Elle s'avançait vers lui et puis j'ai été surpris de la voir frapper Alec, violemment. J'ai été encore plus surpris quand il l'a frappé avec autant de violence. Là d'où je vient on ne frappe pas les femmes. J'allais intervenir mais la suite m'a tellement surpris que je n'ai pas bougé. Ils se battaient, de manière violente et apparemment pas pour rigoler. C'étaient des pros, je peux même carrément affirmer que c'est humainement impossible de se mouvoir aussi rapidement.

Alec's POV

Je venais de finir de m'entraîner quand j'ai vu Max arriver. Je venais de boire, transpirant, reprenant ma respiration. Elle s'est arrêtée devant moi avant de me frapper au visage. L'adrénaline n'étant pas retombé, j'ai réagi au quart de tour et j'ai répondu. Elle est tombée à la renverse avant de se relever et l'affrontement a commencé. Je l'ai rapidement immobilisée. Elle soufflait fort et puis elle m'a dit « tu ne partiras pas sur le radeau » Je suis resté bête. Je me suis laissé tomber à côté d'elle.

Alec- Je n'ai jamais pensé partir sans toi. J'assure tes arrières tu te rappelles…

Elle n'a rien dit. Je me suis relevé et je suis reparti.

Max's POV

Je viens de me coucher à côté de lui. On n'a pas parlé depuis cet après-midi. Je sais qu'il ne dort pas et puis je l'ai senti bouger pour s'installer sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers moi et puis j'ai senti son bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

Max- Qu'est ce que tu fais Alec.

Alec- Je dors. Arrête de bouger. Bonne nuit.

Sa respiration a ralenti, elle s'est faite plus régulière, il s'était endormi. Je suis restée comme ça, immobile à attendre qu'il fasse un geste de travers et puis je me suis détendue pour finalement m'endormir. Il assurait mes arrière, il ne me laisserait pas sur cette île.

**Jour 35**

Max's POV

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais seule. Comment j'ai pu ne pas l'entendre se lever ? Bref, la journée s'est passé comme toutes les autres journées, un petit groupe formé de Jack, Sayid, Charly est parti je ne sais ou. Alec travaille apparemment sur le radeau. Je me demande si c'est ça qui l'empêche de devenir complètement ding.

Il semble que les gens aient tous plus ou moins trouvé quelque chose à faire, moi non. Quant au petit groupe de Jack, ils sont revenus à la nuit tombée sans rien dire.

Alec's POV

On a notre batterie, le radeau se présente bien, je pense qu'on va dans la bonne voie. Claire est revenue à la plage à la nuit tombée avec Locke et un berceau. Les gens s'occupent, la vie s'organise.


	20. Chapter 20

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 20 :**

**Jour 37**

Alec's POV

Je suis passé près de Sawyer ce matin, il était de mauvaise humeur, en soit, rien de nouveau mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Je l'ai vu ensuite disparaître pour revenir encore plus exaspéré qu'avant. J'aurais pas toute ma tête je lui dirais d'aller voir le toubib mais soyons sérieux, Jack n'a aucune conscience, quand au serment d'Hippocrate, il s'en sert quand ça l'arrange.

C'est con à dire mais son amitié me manque. Sawyer et moi sommes un peu pareil bien que complètement différents…

J'ai remarqué que Locke est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude si c'est possible. Lui et Boone partent chasser sans rien ramener et je crois que demain je vais les suivre ça me changera de mon quotidien et ça me permettra d'éviter Max, elle est très ronchon en ce moment.

Max's POV

Je me suis habituée à dormir avec lui quelqu'un m'aurait dit ça il y a même pas un mois j'aurais rit. D'ailleurs, il y a même pas 2 semaines, jamais au grand jamais il me serait venu à l'idée de me blottir contre lui pour m'endormir alors que maintenant je ne peux pas m'endormir sans lui, c'est MINABLE !

**Jour 38**

Alec's POV

Quand je me suis levé ce matin, Locke était déjà parti avec Boone c'est bizarre car d'habitude ils partent « chasser » beaucoup plus tard. Donc j'ai dû les traquer, oh ça n'a pas été difficile, je suis un chasseur né, j'étais le meilleur de mon groupe à Manticore, je pouvais retrouver n'importe qui et quand il s'agissait de disparaître, là également j'étais le roi.

Je suis tombé rapidement sur un boumker qu'ils avaient apparemment essayé de déterrer mais ils n'étaient pas là. J'en ai fait le tour, impossible de l'ouvrir et je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils essayé de faire depuis un bon moment vu les reste de trébuchets et autres catapultes qu'ils avaient fabriqués. Je suis finalement reparti, le mystère était résolu. Je parlerai à Locke de cette trappe quand il rentrerait ce soir. Je me demandais pourquoi ils n'avaient rien dit à personne ? Pourquoi avaient ils eu besoin de garder cette découverte secrète ?

Max's POV

J'ai observé Sawyer, ça fait toujours bizarre de ne plus le voir avec Alec. Je sais que ça lui manque, Alec est sociable et il a besoin d'une amitié masculine, quelle qu'elle soit. Apparemment Sawyer était ça pour lui avant cette histoire avec le portefeuille et l'arme.

Bref, j'observe Sawyer et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait apparemment des migraines depuis quelques jours. Et voilà que Jack va le voir…Intéressant. Il lui a vaguement parlé, il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Plus tard j'ai vu Kate le traîner vers la forêt, je suppose qu'elle va le l'entraîner voir Jack. C'est là seule à pouvoir lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

Alec's POV

Sawyer vient de réapparaître à la plage, apparemment très énervé. Et puis il s'est assis pour lire, comme d'habitude. Ce qui n'était pas habituel, c'est de voir Jack se pointer pour lui parler. Quand il lui a fait essayé des lunettes j'ai trouvé ça drôle et apparemment ça a fait rigoler tout le monde, celles qui amélioraient sa vue était particulièrement ridicules. Comment ils l'ont appelé déjà ? Ah oui, Harry Potter.

Max's POV

Kate était venue récupérer tout l'alcool qu'avait Sawyer. La rumeur s'est répandue, Boone était gravement blessé. Tout le monde s'est plus ou moins consciemment retrouvé aux grottes. C'était vraiment mal engagé. On ne pouvait rien faire alors on a tourné en rond. Je n'étais pas spécialisée en médecine à Manticore moi c'était la fuite et Alec c'est les assassinats. Rien de très utile ici. En tant que donneur universel, on a proposé notre sang mais Jack n'avait pas de seringue. Plus tard Sun a trouvé une solution : faire une seringue faites grâce aux aiguilles d'oursins. Alec a donné son sang et j'ai pris la suite. Il a semblé pendant un petit moment que son état s'est améliorée et puis il s'est enfoncé d'un coup. Apparemment ses blessures ne correspondaient pas à ce que Locke avait dit il n'était pas tombé d'une falaise.

Alec's POV

Je me suis assis sur la plage, Max à côté de moi. On attend, il n'y a que ça à faire. Sawyer s'est approché et nous nous sommes restés tous les 3 sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, la nuit est tombée et chacun est retourné dans son abris.

On n'a pas dormis. On savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose durant la nuit. Quand Hurley est arrivé pour emmener Mickael, je me suis levé et j'ai suivi le mouvement. Apparemment Jack voulait tenter le tout pour le tout et couper la jambe de Boone histoire de se donner une chance de plus. Il semblerait que tout le sang transfusé se soit accumulé dans son mollet droit. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça allait servir. J'y connais rien d'accord mais ça va pas entraîner une hémorragie ? Sun avait l'air d'être d'accord avec moi, on ne pouvait plus rien faire mais lui et son complexe du héros…Je me suis opposé à son idée, mais ce n'est que lorsque Boone lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir, qu'il savait que Jack le savait également… Nous l'avons ensuite transporté sur un lit et il est mort peu après.

**Jour 39**

Max's POV

Alec est revenu, il m'a dit que Boone était mort. Claire est arrivée à la plage au petit matin avec son petit. C'est ironique, un décès, une naissance en une nuit. Tout le monde s'était attroupé autour d'elle. Un bébé c'est si, c'est une bonne nouvelle…Sawyer et Alec les 2 bad boy de notre petit groupe ont eu la même mine émerveillée que tout le monde ici et c'est drôle. Quand Shannon est enfin revenue avec Sayid, on a entendu son cris à l'annonce de la mort de Boone elle m'a fait de la peine. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de tout le temps s'entendre mais c'était son frère, sa seule famille…

Alec's POV

Jack a quelque chose en tête mise à part le fait qu'il a perdu un patient et que c'est une chose qu'il a du mal à admettre, il y a autre chose et je parie que ça un rapport avec Locke, le comparse de Boone.

Après l'annonce de la mort de Boone, Shannon s'est dirigée vers les grottes, tel un zombie, Sayid sur les talons. Moi je suis parti derrière Jack, il fallait retrouver Locke et je savais où chercher.

Max's POV

On l'a enterré. Ca commençait à être lourd tous ces enterrements. Alec n'était pas là, Locke non plus. Jack avait une mine épouvantable. Claire avait envie d'être partout sauf ici. Shannon se tenait en retrait, à côté de Sayid. Elle a refusé de parler, elle semblait fermée comme une huître. C'est finalement Sayid qui s'est exprimé. Il a parlé du courage de Boone et c'est là que Locke est apparu, expliquant l'histoire de l'avion, la chute, il n'était pas clair, les gens ont commencé à se poser des questions et c'est là que ça a dégénéré. Jack l'a chargé et on a été obligé de les séparés. On a mis Boone en terre et tout le monde s'est dispersé. Shannon s'est assise face à la mer Locke est venu lui parler et puis il est reparti en forêt.

Alec's POV

Je suis retourné au boumker, il n'y avait personne, sur le retour j'ai croisé Locke et Sayid et j'ai choisi de les accompagner jusqu'au petit avion qui s'était apparemment crashé sur l'île.

Alec- Où allez vous ?

Sayid- On va à l'avion pour voir si on peut trouver quelque chose.

Je savais qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Locke, entre autre parce qu'il avait découvert qu'il avait en sa possession une arme à feu. Erreur fatidique contraire à la volonté du bon docteur. Moi je ne lui faisais pas confiance mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

On est rapidement arrivé sur les lieux du crash. Il y avait des statues de vierges répandues partout sur le sol. Certaines qui étaient cassées ont montrées leur contenue, de l'héroïne.

Locke- On a trouvé un homme déguisé en prêtre avec de l'argent nigérien dans ses poches et ça.

Et il lui a gentiment tendu l'arme à feu, pensant que ça serait un geste de bonne fois, histoire qu'il ait confiance. Ca n'a pas vraiment marché alors il a joué le tout pour le tout. C'est lui qui l'avait assommé lors de la triangulation dont Max m'avait parlé. Et j'ai du les séparer, il était ding, pensant qu'il avait fait ça dans l'intérêt de tout le monde. Peut être. Et quand il l'a interrogé sur le boumker, il a menti.

Max's POV

Alec n'est toujours pas rentré. J'observe la plage. J'ai vu Charly avec le bébé dans les bras mais pas de Claire. Bizarre. Jack a apparemment disparu, quant à Alec, toujours pas de nouvelle.

…

Je m'ennuie.

Alec- Salut Maxie.

Max- Alec. Tu n'étais pas là à l'enterrement de Boone.

Alec- Non. J'étais en forêt histoire de découvrir ce qu'ils faisaient durant leurs longues journées.

Max- Et ?

Alec- On a trouvé l'avion et j'ai découvert une sorte de boumker.

Max- Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dedans ?

Alec- Je ne sais pas, impossible de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur.

Alec's POV

Je vois Sayid se diriger vers Shannon avant qu'ils disparaissent tous les 2 dans la forêt. Et puis j'ai rigolé quand j'ai vu Charly avec le bébé dans les bras courir derrière Sawyer. Qu'est ce qu'il trafiquait ?

Je suis allé le voir plus tard. Il était assis à l'ombre, lisant un manuel technique au petit. Il semble que ça voix ait un effet apaisant sur le gamin. Je les ai regardés en souriant. Claire a été tout aussi surprise que moi.

Max's POV

Il pleut, je déteste cette île. Il se met à pleuvoir d'un coup avant que ça cesse tout aussi rapidement. Ca s'est arrêté et puis j'ai vu Shannon arriver, elle avait pleuré et j'ai senti une odeur de poudre sur elle. Personne ne l'a approchée ce soir, pas même Sayid.


	21. Chapter 21

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 21 :**

**Jour 40**

Alec's POV

Ce matin il fait gris, la température est un peu plus fraîche mais ça ne va pas durer, la météo sur cette île n'a rien de normal. J'ai donc couru pour aller m'entraîner, histoire de profiter des premières fraîcheurs de la journée.

Les entraînements sont de plus en plus faciles, c'est agréable, satisfaisant. Quand je suis revenu, c'était l'effervescence apparemment Artz, le prof avait parlé de la mousson et du fait que le radeau devait partir immédiatement sous peine de se retrouver poussé par les vents du sud direction l'antarctique. Donc tout le monde a été mis à contribution, j'ai vu Kate commencer à s'agiter, elle préparait quelque chose.

J'ai écouté leur petite conversation à elle et Sawyer, apparemment il savait qu'elle était la fugitive et quand elle lui a dit « Et Sawyer, je veux ta place, j'aurai ta place » Je me suis dit, grosse erreur Kate.

Max's POV

J'étais avec Kate et Sun dans le potager quand Walt est arrivé, disant que Mickael avait très mal au ventre. Sun l'a suivi pour savoir ce qui se passait, quant à Kate et moi, nous sommes allés chercher Jack. Au bout d'un moment et à force de s'époumoner, on nous a répondu. Il était avec Locke et Sayid. Intéressant.

On est rentrés à la plage, Alec était à côté de Mickael. Jack l'a ausculté mais il ne pouvait trop rien faire.

Alec's POV

Je vois le doc s'activer, réfléchir. Vu les symptômes et pour que ça arrive d'un coup, moi je penserai tout de suite à un empoisonnement mais avec quoi si tu ne connais pas les plantes ? Sun ? Alors pourquoi Mickael ? A moins que ça ne soit une erreur. Bref, le radeau se termine, j'entends Jack et Mickael, et tout de suite les soupçons se sont portés sur Sawyer. Quand j'ai entendu le pauvre Hurley s'emmêler les pinceaux pour finalement avouer à Locke que Kate est une fugitive…Il était définitivement le maillon faible incapable de mentir, d'improviser…une personne trop honnête et gentil, une espèce en voie de disparition. Il n'aurait jamais survécu à Manticore.

Max's POV

Tout le monde est si enthousiaste et détendu. Ils sont certains qu'on va être sauvés, que le radeau va réussir…Ils font déjà des plans pour APRES. Quand j'entends Charly parler à Claire pour qu'elle vienne elle et « Tête de navet » avec lui à Los Angeles…Tout ce à quoi je pense c'est que si nous partons de cette île jamais nous ne rentrerons chez nous. Tout est lié.

Alec's POV

Quand j'ai vu Sawyer s'approcher de Mickael, j'ai su que ça allait péter. Il est si sûr que Sawyer est un criminel…donc Sawyer s'est retrouvé éjecté et Kate a pris sa place sur le radeau. Le problème c'est qu'il faut toujours se méfier d'un arnaqueur…Il a tout balancé, il était en colère, Kate, la fugitive, celle qui se fou de tout le monde, elle avait même volé le passeport de Joanna pour coller sa photo dessus. Je me suis dit qu'elle penseait à tout.

Elle n'a simplement pas pensé qu'il ne faut pas chercher Sawyer. Il l'aime bien c'est sûr mais au petit jeu de toi ou moi, c'est lui qui gagne. J'avais fait gaffe à ne pas pousser trop loin avec lui. Juste ce qu'il faut, pas trop sous peine qu'il dévoile notre secret à Max et moi.

Locke n'avait rien dit quand Hurley avait vendu la mèche et quand j'ai vu le visage des gens qui ont compris qui elle était…ils se trouvaient face à une étrangère qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, une fugitive. D'un coup tout ce qu'elle avait fait de bien sûr cette île, les coups de main, étaient oubliés pour ne laisser que la méfiance. Elle ne l'avait peut être pas empoisonné mais l'important c'est que lui le croyait et Sawyer a récupéré sa place. Tout le monde s'est éloigné et elle s'est retrouvée toute seule.

Max_ Ton copain Sawyer ne fait pas de prisonnier.

Alec_ Je sais, il ne faut pas le chercher…Bon, je retourne bosser.

Max_ Alec, s'ils réussissent…

Alec_ Je sais. On verra à ce moment là.

Max's POV

Je ne dors pas, Alec non plus. On entend les gens dans le camp…il est tard mais personne n'arrive à trouver le sommeil car demain c'est le grand jour. Ils partent.

Je l'ai senti bouger à côté de moi, il a tiré le « coussin » de son côté je lui ai laissé avant d'utiliser son épaule. Il n'a rien dit, ça l'a surpris mais il n'a rien dit. On s'est contenté d'écouter les bruits de la nuit.

Alec's POV

Je pensais à Sawyer, de là ou je suis je l'ai vu se diriger vers Kate pas pour lui faire des excuses, ce n'est pas son genre je pense plutôt que c'était pour lui dire aurevoir et puis voilà que Mademoiselle Maxine Guevara se love contre moi…Ou sont les vigidrones quand on en a besoin d'une photo pour immortaliser les grands moments de la vie…Logan apprécierait certainement.

**Jour 41 :**

Max's POV

On l'a entendue en premier. Tout le camp était endormi mais rapidement il s'est réveillé. Une femme armée d'un fusil s'est dirigé vers nous. Ca devait être la française que Sayid avait rencontré, celle qui avait laissé le message. Nous étions armés. C'est lui qui s'est avancé pour lui parler, tout ce qu'elle nous a dit c'est qu'ils arrivaient. Les Autres arrivaient et bien entendu ça a été la panique.

Alec's POV

Elle nous a raconté son histoire, son récit semble crédible, disons qu'elle y croit mais je ne pense pas que tout soit si réel…Quand elle a dit qu'ils lui avaient pris son bébé, ça nous a ramené à Claire et au fait qu'ils l'avaient enlevée. Elle nous a dit qu'on avait apparemment 3 solutions, courir, se cacher ou mourir. Moi je pensais qu'on avait encore une solution, se battre et les vaincre. Ca a quand même perturbé tout le monde, elle est tarée mais elle leur a fait peur.

Max's POV

Alec a ressorti nos armes pour les vérifier avant de les replacer. Il est ensuite allé aider en fait tout le monde a été mis à contribution pour finir le bateau afin qu'il parte aujourd'hui. Le radeau est devenu la grande entreprise, permettrant de ne pas penser aux paroles de Rousseau. Ca avançait plutôt bien et puis Walt a vu une fumée noire au loin dans la forêt.

Alec's POV

On est allés interroger Rousseau, il nous fallait le plus de renseignements possible afin d'être prêt. C'est la clef, toujours avoir un maximum d'infos afin d'être préparés, avoir un plan de secours, c'est la règle. On a discuté, je l'écoutais, elle avait raison, seule elle pouvait se cacher mais nous…à 40, ça allait être compliqué, surtout qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de comment se cacher, survivre dans un milieu hostile. Bref, Jack et Locke se sont sentis obligés de nous conduire Hurley Rousseau et moi au boumker. J'étais d'accord avec Sayid, on ne savait rien, il nous manquait beaucoup d'infos. Et là Locke a émis une idée des plus intéressantes, utiliser des explosifs pour ouvrir le boumker.

Max's POV

Alec vient de revenir avec sa petite équipe. Ils vont apparemment aller chercher de la dynamite pour faire sauter la porte du boumker afin qu'on puisse tous s'y planquer ? J'aurais cru qu'Alec allait les accompagner mais il n'a pas voulu.

Max_ Tu restes ici ?

Alec_ Oui, ils n'auront pas besoin de moi, Artz semble s'y connaître en explosif donc ça devrait aller. Je vais aider pour que le radeau parte aujourd'hui et puis il faudra bien quelqu'un pour les défendre.

Max_ Alec Mc Dowell, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin…

Alec_ Ouai. Bon, je retourne aider, ils ne semblent pas bien travailler sous la pression.

Je suis retourné au radeau, Sawyer n'était pas là et j'ai continué à seconder Jin et Mickael. Ca aidait que je comprenne le coréen.

J'ai pris le temps d'écrire un petit mot à glisser dans la bouteille. Des mots à remettre aux familles quand ils les verraient. Je me suis dit…Sawyer aurait un peu plus de lecture durant le voyage car ne nous leurrons pas, il allait ouvrir la bouteille et tous les lire.

Quand l'équipe qui est parti cherché les explosifs est apparus, j'ai remarqué Kate, elle cherchait Sawyer mais il n'était pas là. Elle a eu l'air déçue. Ils sont partis et quelques temps plus tard, il est revenu avec un mat en bambou. On allait y arriver. Sun est même venu donner un petit calepin à Jin avec du vocabulaire traduit de manière phonétique afin qu'il puisse communiquer sur le radeau.

Tout était finalement prêt, on leur a dit aurevoir et ils sont partis.

Alec_ Aurevoir Sawyer.

Saw_ Aurevoir gueule d'ange.

Je l'ai vu observer autour de lui, je savais qui il cherchait.

Alec_ Elle te cherchait, elle voulait te dire aurevoir avant de partir mais tu n'étais pas là.

Saw_ …Aurevoir beauté des îles.

Max_ Aurevoir Sawyer et merci.

Ils sont montés sur le radeau et ils sont partis. On les a suivis jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'horizon. Ensuite ça s'est accéléré, Sayid a décidé de rejoindre Jack au boumker et donc Max et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés à la tête du troupeau de pèlerins.

Max's POV

Le départ a été long, Shannon ne voyage pas léger et puis je me suis aperçu qu'elle portait les affaires de son frère alors je n'ai rien dit. Claire était complètement flippée et le bébé devait le sentir car il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer. Alec a conduit le premier convoi et moi je suis restée avec les autres, attendant qu'ils soient prêts.

Alec's POV

Max est arrivée, Claire pleurait, elle n'avait pas le bébé, il manquait Sayid et Charly.

Alec_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Max_ Rousseau a enlevé le bébé. Sayid et Charly sont partis à sa recherche.

Alec_ Ok. On doit monter le camp et vérifier le périmètre.

Le soleil s'était couché. Les gens étaient silencieux, s'attendant au pire. Il n'y avait que 2 entrées si l'on omet la cheminée. On avait tout verrouillé. On a entendu des pas avant qu'on ne les voie. C'était Sayid et Charly, avec le bébé. Enfin une bonne nouvelle après cette journée de merde.

Max's POV

On a pas dormi, on a monté la garde toute la nuit et rien ne s'est passé. Tout le monde s'en est sorti, on a juste eu à attendre que les autres reviennent.

Je regarde Alec, à l'autre bout de la grotte, prêt. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de l'observer lorsqu'il est en mission. Quand son regard a croisé le mien, je lui ai souri. Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Alec's POV

Certains essayent de détendre l'ambiance, comme Charly d'autres sont complètement flippés comme Shannon. Elle est partie à la recherche de Vincent, Sayid sur ses traces. J'aurais voulu lui interdire de sortir du périmètre mais il m'a regardé en me faisant comprendre qu'il s'en occupait. Plus tard, Jake, Kate, Locke et Hurley sont revenus, sans Artz ils avaient trouvé la trappe dans le sol et ils l'avaient ouvert. Jack a fait son speech et Locke a fait ce qu'il voulait depuis le moment où ils ont trouvé cette trappe, il est reparti pour l'explorer.

Quant aux autres, on est restés là à attendre que le soleil se lève.


	22. Chapter 22

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 22 :**

**Jour 42**

Alec's POV

On est vivant, et on est tous retournés à la plage pour reprendre notre vie. Bien entendu les gens se posent beaucoup de questions, l'espoir que représente le radeau est immense mais j'essaye de pas trop y penser. Ca signerait notre perte. Moi je ne pense qu'au boumker, Hurley est tout bizarre, il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit dire. Moi je me dis que c'est sûrement là-bas que réside la solution à notre saut dans le temps. Il va falloir y aller mais discrètement afin de faire une reconnaissance. J'en ai profité pour suivre Hurley et Rose. Jack n'a pas apprécié qu'on débarque mais il n'a rien osé me dire.

J'ai quand même pu voir Kate sortir de la salle de bain sous le regard de notre bon doc. Une douche, j'en ai pas pris depuis…42 jours. Et puis j'ai découvert l'armurerie, enfin quelque chose d'utile. Et enfin le bouton sur lequel il faut appuyer sous peine de détruire le monde.

Max's POV

Alec a disparu pour aller farfouiller du côté du boumker. Il est revenu en milieu d'après-midi. Il m'a surprise à la cascade. J'étais complètement immergée et quand je suis remontée à la surface, il me regardait avec un petit sourire au lèvres

Alec_ On fait trempette Maxie ?

Max_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Alec_ Je te cherchais…

Max_ Tu m'as trouvé, maintenant dégage !

Alec_ Oula, Maxie, toujours aussi agréable. Si tu t'immerges un peu plus dans l'eau, tu ne pourras plus respirer…Sois pas timide, je connais déjà.

Max_ Certainement pas.

Alec_ Je vois pas pourquoi tu as honte de ton corps, on est parfait.

Max_ Ca s'appelle de la modestie, chose que tu ne comprends pas !

Alec_ A ton niveau, c'est plus de la modestie Max mais de la pudibonderie. Tu portes encore tes pantalons noirs. Il fait 40°, on est sur une plage…Je me suis adapté. Bref, reste là où t'es, mais sache qu'il y a une douche dans le boumker et qu'Alexander Jones git par 4 mètres sous tes pieds

Max_ Quoi !

Alec_ Bonne baignade !

Après qu'il ait disparu, j'ai attendu quelques secondes et je suis rapidement ressortie. Ah, c'est répugnant !

Alec's POV

Ce soir Hugo nous a donné des petites choses à manger, Max a savourée une barre chocolatée « Apollo » j'ai cru qu'elle allait avoir un orgasme spontanée, incroyable.

Quand on dit que la nourriture est un élément indispensable dans la sexualité.

**Jour 43**

Ce matin à la première heure, Max s'est ruée au boumker pour prendre une douche et je crois qu'elle aurait étalé le 1er qui s'avisait de l'en empêcher. Quand elle est revenue, j'ai cru voir une autre femme. Souriante, détendue…Elle sentait le monoï et le souffre. Max en vahinée ?

Bref, Jack a tenu à nous rappeler de garder le silence sur le boumker. Pourquoi ? Ne pourrait on pas tous y avoir accès ? De la nourriture, une douche, le lave linge, un peu de civilisation ? Il croient qu'ils vont être leur petit groupe à en profiter ? Il rêve.

Je suis retourné à l'armurerie et je me suis mis à démonter et nettoyer les armes, j'ai trouvé ça apaisant, ça me rappelait mon chez moi. Il n'y avait pas de TV mais les vinyles, des livres…je suis resté au salon et la journée est passée tranquillement.

Max's POV

Le radeau a coulé, ils sont mort, ça a échoué et une partie de moi est soulagée. J'ai entendu Sun et Kate discuter…Sun était effondrée et Kate…apparemment il y avait peut être quelque chose entre elle et Sawyer près tout. Je l'ai annoncé à Alec, il n'a rien dit, comme s'il s'y attendait. Rien n'a transpiré de notre conversation, il avait l'air…il avait son masque de Manticore ce qui me fait dire que peut être… il appréciait Sawyer et malgré ce qui s'est passé entre eux, il le considérait un peu comme un ami... Et comme si cette journée n'était pas suffisamment déprimante, les tensions sont revenues, l'ambiance est lourde et les petits disputes de couple entre Shannon et Sayid n'arrangent rien.


	23. Chapter 23

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 23**

**Jour 44**

Alec's POV

J'étais tranquillement au boumker en train de lire quand Jack est arrivé avec Sawyer, Kate et un grand type balaise. Lui m'a regardé, un peu surpris, il avait l'air d'avoir morflé, il ressemblait aux Autres. Locke le regardait tel une nouvelle énigme à notre aventure et il nous a annoncé que Shannon était morte.

Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, après qu'ils aient rafraîchi Sawyer, je les ai aidé à l'installé sur un des lits et je les ai regardés il n'avait pas besoin de sang, Kate avait un regard…Il avait peut être réussi à taper dans l'œil de « tache de rousseur » comme il l'appelle.

Quand finalement Jack a su ce qui s'était passé, il a explosé, il est parti directement vers l'armurerie, sans réfléchir mais en entendant le nom de la personne responsable, Ana Lucia…Apparemment il la connaissait.

N'ayant plus rien à faire, j'ai décidé de retourner à la plage. Juste à temps pour accueillir Jin et 2 nouveaux arrivants. Bernard le mari de Rose et Libbye.

**Jour 45**

Max's POV

Il règne une ambiance étrange, c'est calme, apaisant, l'aube pointe et tout le camp se réveille de bonne heure. Aujourd'hui vont avoir lieu des funérailles de Shannon, quand hier on a vu Sayid arriver à la plage la portant pour aller directement à la partie de la plage où est situé le cimetière…une de plus…Je regarde de plus en plus Alec je sais qu'il doit s'en apercevoir mais il ne dit rien. Des jours comme aujourd'hui je le regarde pour m'assurer qu'il est bien toujours là. Je dors dans ses bras, je ne fais pas de chichi et il n'en fait pas toute une histoire. J'ai besoin de sa présence et quand je suis blottie contre lui, je peux m'endormir rassurée.

Je me suis aperçue qu'il faisait de nombreux allés retours au boumker pour s'assurer que Sawyer va bien mais jusqu'à présent il ne s'est pas réveillé.

Alec's POV

Je reviens de l'enterrement de Shannon, il y avait tout le monde, exceptée Sawyer, Kate et Ana Lucia. Quand plus tard je suis retourné au boumker, j'ai aperçu Sawyer et Kate, elle le soutenant pour sortir. J'ai fait demi-tour, il allait bien, je ne voulais pas les déranger.

En fait, durant les jours qui ont suivis, Kate n'était jamais bien loin de Sawyer. Elle lui a même coupé les cheveux. Son statue avait changé, il avait failli mourir en essayant de sauver Walt tout le monde l'appréciait désormais. Quel retournement de situation. Jusqu'à quand ?

L'autre retournement est dû au déménagement de Charlie. Claire l'a mis dehors à la suite d'une histoire de drogue. Apparemment elle avait découvert que ses petites statues étaient pleines de cocaïne.

**Jour 50**

J'ai entendu dire qu'un petit groupe était parti à la poursuite de Mickael. Il est parti pour aller chercher Walt. Je pense que c'est inutile de s'en mêler. C'est son droit, c'est normal qu'il fasse tout pour retrouver son fils. Bref, je traînais tranquillement quand tout à coup Claire m'a collé Aaron dans les pattes, elle voulait faire quelque chose, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir et bam, je me suis retrouvé avec le petit dans les bras. Je ne m'y attendais pas, je n'avais jamais tenu un bébé et après qu'elle m'ait dit « soutient sa tête, c'est bien je reviens rapidement » je me suis retrouvé un peu bête.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, il a commencé à pleurer et gigoter alors en désespoir de cause, je me suis assis pour le tenir serré contre moi, le fait de l'avoir contre mon cœur, ça l'a calmé.

Max's POV

Claire arrivait vers moi, sans Aaron et quand je lui ai demandé où il était, elle m'a dit avec Alec. Il fallait que je voie ça. Qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise quand je l'ai vu assis à l'ombre, le petit blotti contre lui, endormi…C'était mignon…sexy ? Il ronronnait ?

Alec's POV

Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Claire, une fois passé la paralysie de se retrouver avec un mini être vivant dans les bras, ça roule. Elle ne laisse plus Charly approcher, elle l'évite systématiquement. Pour cela, elle s'est rapprochée de tous les membres masculins de notre petite troupe. Max m'a regardé d'abord surprise, ensuite amusée puis intriguée et ensuite…j'aurais cru voir du désir mais je me dis que le soleil doit commencer à taper.

Kate est toujours autant scotchée à Sawyer, et je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas spécialement qu'Ana Lucia passe autant de temps avec notre bon docteur.

**Jour 51**

Max's POV

Charly a enlevé Aaron pour aller se balader dans les vagues en plein milieu de la nuit. Quand Claire a récupéré Aaron, j'ai cru qu'Alec allait l'exploser. Donc Charly s'est mis tout le camps à dos. Et ce soir il a recommencé, hurlant qu'il fallait baptiser Aaron car sinon il allait lui arriver quelque chose. Cette fois-ci, c'est Locke qui l'a frappé. Je crois qu'il perd la tête.


	24. Chapter 24

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 24**

**Jour 52**

Alec's POV

L'ambiance a changé depuis quelques jours. Jack et Locke sont en train de se serrer les coudes pour tout gérer. Sawyer rumine quelque chose en ce moment, depuis qu'il est revenu en fait. Ses affaires ont été pillées quand il est parti sur le radeau et je parierai ma dernière chemise qu'il va se venger en beauté. J'attends de voir. Je sens qu'il va tous les embobiner. Je le vois distiller ses doutes, tout d'abord avec Kate. Dès qu'il s'agit de Jack elle n'est plus très objective. Lui et Ana Lucia veulent créer une petite armée maintenant qu'ils ont des armes. Locke a l'air moins emballé.

Max's POV

Sun a été attaquée, ce n'est pas grave mais l'ambiance est beaucoup plus tendue. On avait un peu oublié qu'on est vulnérable ici. Et ce soir, j'ai apprécié de me caler contre Alec même s'il ne portait pas de t-shirt. Surtout parce qu'il ne portait pas de t-shirt. Avant il ne s'endormait pas tout de suite, maintenant il a l'habitude de m'avoir avec lui et j'ai pu en profiter pour l'observer.

Alec's POV

Je commençais à m'endormir quand j'ai senti Max bouger contre moi. Je n'ai pas fais attention et c'est là que j'ai senti ses doigts glisser sur mon torse. Je n'ai pas bougé, ne laissant pas paraître le fait que je ne dors pas. Ca a continué comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, blottie contre moi.

**Jour 53**

Je les regarde tous, Sawyer a mis son plan en marche et ils courent tous. Les armes ont disparues du boumker. Je l'ai vu faire, il est définitivement très doué. Et la manière qu'il a eu de tirer en l'air en se proclamant shérif de notre gentille petite communauté…Ils étaient tous si choqués, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Kate a eu l'air blessée et quand il lui a dit « tu fuis, j'arnaque » Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

M_ Ton copain Sawyer s'est mis tout le monde a dos.

A_ Ouai. C'est ce qu'il voulait.

M_ ?

A_ Il est autodestructeur.

Max's POV

Je le regardais, il était sérieux. Il avait l'air de parfaitement le comprendre. Bizarre. Il est ensuite allé se coucher et je l'ai suivi quelques secondes plus tard. Comme les autres soirs, je me suis déshabillées avant de me m'allonger contre lui. Son bras et venu s'enrouler autour de moi et…

Alec's POV

Je sens comme hier soir ses doigts courir sur ma peau, son souffle dans mon cou et je n'ai qu'une envie, la toucher. Elle n'est pas plus tactile durant la journée, seulement la nuit, seulement quand nous sommes seuls et qu'elle croie que je dors…moi je n'ai qu'une envie, la toucher. Elle ne m'a jamais laissé la toucher et ne nous voilons pas la face je n'ai pas touché de femme depuis…57 jours. Et le fait que ça soit elle…J'ai envie de Max. Et c'est là que j'ai senti ses lèvres sur ma peau avant de soupirer et s'endormir.

**Jour 54**

Max's POV

Je trouvais qu'il commençait à faire chaud, moite, ça commençait à être limite, comment faisaient ils…et là ça m'a percuté, j'ai paniqué, il fallait que je m'éloigne, il fallait que je parte, il fallait…que je trouve Alec je voulais…j'ai commencé à courir et puis je l'ai vu, torse nu, la sueur luisant sur sa peau. Il s'est redressé, une bouteille d'eau à la main et il a commencé à boire, je ne voyais que lui, sa glotte bouger, ses biceps, sa chute de rein…il est tellement sexy…J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant ces anciennes pub où on voit ce qui se passe au ralenti et…je lui ai sauté dessus il n'a pas su ce qui lui arrivait.

Sawyer's POV

Une seconde je buvais de l'eau à la bouteille et la seconde d'après elle m'était arrachée pour me retrouver avec Beauté des Iles dans les bras. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre elle m'avait sauté dessus, littéralement, m'entourant comme une liane, profitant de ma surprise pour me coller sa langue dans la bouche.

Je ne me suis pas posé de question, une belle femme qui se jette à mon cou…et elle n'était pas avec gueule d'ange…Je lui ai rapidement enlevé son t-shirt et c'est là que je l'ai entendu gémir « Alec »…ça m'a refroidi mais sa main sur ma braguette m'a empêché de réfléchir trop longtemps.

Elle était déchaînée et puis d'un coup, plus rien, elle m'était arrachée. Je n'avais pas vu arriver Alec. Je l'ai entendu grogner « A moi » avant d'être éjecté pour me fracasser contre un arbre. Quand j'ai arrêté de tout voir en double, je les ai vu tous les 2 par terre. Lui n'avait déjà plus de t-shirt et l'allure à laquelle ça se passait, je préférais m'éclipser avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de ma présence et que je n'ai droit à un spectacle gratuit.

Quelques minutes plus tôt…

Alec's POV

J'étais parti tôt ce matin et quand je suis revenu, j'ai senti les effluves, les phéromones que Max dégageait et ça commençait à me rendre ding. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner, de penser à autre chose mais je la sentais partout, elle était partout et finalement j'ai suivi son odeur car l'idée qu'elle couche avec un autre que moi m'était insupportable. Je l'ai rapidement trouvée et quand je l'ai surprise avec Sawyer…j'ai vu rouge. Elle était à moi ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi et…


	25. Chapter 25

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 25**

**Jour 56**

Sawyer's POV

Ca fait 2 jours qu'on n'a pas vu Alec et Max. Depuis qu'elle m'est tombée dessus en fait. J'ai encore du mal à me dire que c'était vrai, j'ai même failli retourner à l'endroit où je les ai laissés mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je m'approche. Bref, certains commençaient à s'inquiéter et puis aujourd'hui ils ont réapparus. Ils étaient silencieux, marchant côte à côte…bizarre, ils n'agissaient pas comme 2 personnes qui ont passé les dernières 48 heures à s'envoyer en l'air. Quand plus tard je l'ai surpris torse nu, les marques dans son dos ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qui s'était passé durant les 2 jours où ils avaient disparus. Beauté des Iles devait être une tigresse si j'en crois ce que j'avais vu, ça devait même faire mal.

Alec's POV

Après être revenus à la plage, je suis allé voir Sawyer, histoire de vérifier qu'il va bien. Je sais qu'il n'est pas blessé car je l'ai vu de loin mais je veux quand aller le voir. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ma force lorsque je leur été tombé dessus et je l'avais expédié sans penser que je pouvais le blessé.

A_ Sawyer

S_ Gueule d'ange…Alors vous êtes finalement de retour…

Je n'ai pas relevé.

A_ Ca va ?

S_ Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

A_ J'ai été un peu violent avec toi.

S_ Rien de bien méchant…On dirait pas que t'es aussi balaise quand on te regarde.

A_ En fait je suis doux comme un agneau.

S_ Doux comme un agneau, ouai, c'est ça…J'aurais jamais cru que tu conclurais avec Beauté des Iles.

A_ Comme quoi, tout arrive.

S_ Tu t'envoies en l'air et d'un coup t'es plein d'humour, elle doit…

A_ Si tu veux rester en vie, ne t'avise pas de finir cette phrase. Bon, je te laisse.

Sawyer's POV

Alec m'intrigue, encore plus que d'habitude. Il a un côté sombre et des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas humain. Tout à l'heure quand il m'a conseillé de ne pas continuer ma phrase, j'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. Il aurait été capable de m'arracher les yeux. Lui et Max sont différent, je ne sais pas encore comment et à quel point. Mais je sais qu'ils peuvent bouger à une vitesse inhumaine, qu'ils ont des réactions bizarres; Max avait l'air d'une chatte en chaleur quand elle m'est tombée dessus l'autre jour. Je me suis déjà demandé si en fait ils n'étaient pas des Autres et puis après qu'ils nous aient filé un coup de main à plusieurs reprises…Je ne sais pas, j'en suis encore à faire des spéculations.

Alec's POV

Je suis un peu perdu. Max et moi on a couché ensemble et c'était vraiment bien…pendant 2 jours et puis quand on a à nouveau repris nos esprits, elle m'a fait comprendre que c'était une énorme erreur. Elle a criée, elle s'est éloignée et désormais elle ne dort plus dans mes bras. Je ne lui ai pas dit que nous étions désormais unis par les morsures dans le cou. Je ne dis rien, j'attends, j'ai du temps. Il n'y a pas d'autres hommes sur l'île, pas de Logan…de toute façon, le premier qui l'approche, je lui arrache les yeux.

Elle veut le prendre comme ça alors elle va avoir ce qu'elle veut. Je vais lui donner du temps et de la distance.

Max's POV

Quand ce soir je suis allée me coucher, Alec n'était pas là. Je suis ressorti et je l'ai cherché dans le camp. Il était avec Claire et Aaron. Normalement ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé mais l'idée qu'il puisse jouer à papa/maman avec elle, ça m'a filé un coup.

2 heures plus tôt

Alec's POV

Je la regarde mais elle ne s'en aperçoit pas. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis qu'on a repris conscience tous les 2, nus.

_Flashback_

_A_ Max, Maxie…_

_Je lui ai embrassé l'épaule._

_M_ Alec ?_

_Elle s'est tournée et nous nous sommes retrouvés les yeux dans les yeux. Et puis elle a tout à coup eu l'air de comprendre où et avec qui elle était. Elle s'est raidie avant de s'éloigner._

_A_ Max ? Fais pas ça_

_M_ Lâche moi Alec. On aurait jamais du…C'était une erreur_

_A_ Waou, une erreur, sympa, et pourquoi ?_

_M_ Parce que tu es…et je suis…j'étais en chaleur, je n'étais pas moi…parce que ! Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une erreur. Tu es un très bon ami, un de mes meilleurs amis…même si cette erreur a été très agréable, ça ne peux pas se reproduire._

_Fin du flashback_

On s'est rhabillés en silence avant de rentrer à la plage en silence. Je suis allé parler à Sawyer et quand j'ai aperçu Claire de loin avec Aaron, je suis allé la voir.


	26. Chapter 26

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 26**

**Jour 57**

Max's POV

Alec passe tout son temps avec Claire et Aaron. Il pouponne, qui eut cru qu'il pouponnerait un jour ? Qu'il pouponnerait avec quelqu'un d'autre que m…Il revient à notre abri que lorsque je n'y suis pas pour changer de vêtement. Il me manque…Aujourd'hui je suis allée au boumker comme tous les jours pour prendre ma douche et je suis tombé sur Alec sortant de la salle de bain torse nu, les cheveux mouillés portant Aaron emmitouflé dans une serviette de bain. Claire est arrivée et une boule s'est coincée dans la gorge. Elle a eu l'air surprise et moi je suis allée m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Alec's POV

On a un invité au boumker Jack dit que c'est un Autre; j'ai eu des échos de ce qui s'est passé et apparemment il a été interrogé, de manière plus ou moins musclé. Ana Lucia n'est jamais loin, elle aussi est très à l'aise avec les armes. Cet inconnu a monté une histoire de tout pièce et apparemment elle n'a pas encore été vérifiée donc son sort est en suspend.

**Jour 58**

Alec's POV

Je sens son regard sur moi, tout le temps, je la regarde également, je ne sais pas si elle le sait. J'avoue qu'elle n'a pas essayé de me parler, j'attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Je sais qu'on pourrait être bien tous les 2, je sais que si elle se laissait aller…

Aujourd'hui il y a eu un événement qui n'est pas passé inaperçu. On était au camp lorsque l'on a vu un truc dans le ciel. Ca ressemblait à un parachute à partir de là nous sommes tous parti en courant dans la jungle pour retrouver le lieu de son atterrissage. Qu'elle n'a pas été notre surprise lorsque l'on s'est aperçu que c'était un stock de nourriture dharma. Et ça a un peu été la lutte. Tout le monde s'est jeté sur la bouffe. J'ai réussi à mettre 2, 3 trucs de côté pour Claire et le bébé et également pour Max et moi.

Claire's POV

Alec nous a ramené de quoi manger. Depuis qu'il est là, ma vie est bien plus simple. Il est tout le temps là et je trouve ça très rassurant. Il est fantastique avec Aaron et moi. Je vois Max nous regarder et ça me met un peu mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression de lui voler…je sais qu'il la regarde très souvent. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux mais j'ai l'impression que je n'arrange pas les choses.

Alec's POV

Je retournais vers notre abri quand j'ai entendu hurler, je me suis approchée et j'ai vu l'abri de Sawyer complètement détruit. Ca hurlait et puis je l'ai vu ramper de dessous la bâche pour être rattrapé par Hurley. Sawyer était coincé sous lui, essayant désespérément de lui échapper tout en l'insultant, le traitant de cotlette, couenne de porc et autre…J'avoue que j'ai d'abord rigolé avant de retenir Hurley quand il a commencé à lui taper dessus. Ca a fait rire tout ceux qui ont assisté à la scène.

Max's POV

Quand je suis rentrée pour aller me coucher, seule, il y avait des barres chocolatées sur mon oreiller. J'ai su que c'était Alec, il ne m'avait pas oublié et ça m'a fait sourire. Le fait d'être seul m'a permis de réfléchir et de faire le point sur ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on est sur cette île. Le bilan c'est que je ne me suis pas impliqué depuis que je suis ici. Alec s'est lié avec quasiment tout le monde, contrairement à moi. Bref, avec la livraison providentielle de nourriture a entraîné l'idée de la construction d'une cuisine commune où seraient entreposée la nourriture et j'ai décidé de me lancer. Vive l'intégration !

**Jour 60**

Alec's POV

Jack est parti en forêt avec Kate. Bernard en a profité pour tous nous regrouper, il voulait trouver un moyen pour qu'on soit repérés de loin. Rose n'avait pas l'air d'accord et tout le monde s'est senti un peu mal à l'aise de les entendre se disputer. Il avait un petit côté désespéré, c'est vrai que notre petite communauté est désormais bien installée, on a toutes les commodités, Charly et Eko construisent même une église.

Comme tout le monde était à la plage, j'en ai profité pour aller au boumker et regarder d'un peu plus prêt l'ordinateur…et après un peu de reconnaissance, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, il est impossible qu'un truc aussi vieux puisse nous faire voyager dans le temps. Je suis donc retourné au camp, j'ai vu Max avec les autres, j'ai envie d'être avec elle, tous mes instincts me hurlent d'être avec elle mais je ne peux pas. Si je veux que ça marche, il faut que ça vienne d'elle, qu'elle en ait envie sinon…

Je suis donc retourné vers Claire. Elle est gentille et naïve. J'aime être avec elle et Aaron. J'aime m'occuper de lui. Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir des enfants mais depuis quelques jours, je me suis dis que peut être un jour je pourrais être père.

Claire's POV

Alec revient, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a fait de la journée. Dès fois il est constamment avec nous et d'autres fois…il disparaît. A peine arrivé, il a commencé à s'activer je n'ai rien dit, je l'air regardé faire et très rapidement, je me suis retrouvé avec un abri identique à celui qu'il a construit pour lui et Max. La nuit s'est rafraîchi depuis quelques jour et j'avoue que j'ai apprécié. Il l'a fait sans que je lui demande. Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé et il a toujours devancé mes désirs.

A_ Et voilà. Fini. Vous serez bien comme ça.

C_ Merci Alec. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

A_ Parce que j'en ai envie, je veux que vous soyez bien, en sécurité.

C_ C'est gentil mais tu n'as pas à t'occuper de nous, nous ne sommes pas de ta responsabilité, Max par contre…

A_ Max a besoin de réfléchir, seule.

C_ Elle a peut être suffisamment réfléchi, non ? Tu n'as pas à me protéger ni de Charly ni de quelqu'un d'autre.

A_ Tu me mets à la porte ?

C_ Oui. Non ! Peut être. Mais tu seras toujours l'oncle préféré de Aaron. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le calmer, ça marche à tous les coups. Je t'en remercie.

Max's POV

Je retournais vers l'abri quand j'ai vu Claire embrasser Alec sur la joue et ça m'a fait un choc. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? N'avais je été juste un coup de plus ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…Alec et Claire ? A croire qu'elle cherchait un père pour Aaron…d'abord Charly puis Locke et maintenant Alec ! Il en était hors de question !

Alec's POV

Quand je suis retourné dans mon abris, Max n'y était pas. Une partie de moi à voulu savoir où elle pouvait être, je me suis retenu de ne pas partir à sa recherche mais je me suis maîtrisé, il fallait que je contrôle mes instincts. Quand j'ai enfin vu son ombre se dessiner dans l'embrasure, j'ai été rassuré et je me suis tourné sur le côté pour lui tourner le dos. Je l'ai entendu se déshabiller, s'allonger à côté de moi…Je ne la sentais pas à l'aise et quand j'ai senti sa main sur mon épaule, je me suis tourné. Ce que j'ai vu m'a mis mal à l'aise, elle avait l'air perdue…

M_ Tu es revenu

A_ C'est aussi chez moi Max, même si j'étais chez Claire…

Et là, en une fraction de seconde, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver avec une furie. Elle m'a attrapé pour me grimper dessus à califourchon en grondant que j'étais à elle…c'est tout ce que j'attendais, qu'elle reconnaisse qu'on s'appartenait. Je l'ai fait basculer, l'immobilisant par la même occasion avant de lui annoncer qu'elle était à moi tout en la mordant dans le coup. La manière qu'elle a eu de se cambrer en gémissant m'a donné la réponse que j'attendais, nous étions partenaire.

La suite ce fut celle que j'attendais, on a fait l'amour en étant pleinement conscient de ce que nous faisions, les yeux dans les yeux.


	27. Chapter 27

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 27**

**Jour 61**

Max's POV

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je suis restée à le regarder, l'écouter après qu'on ait passé la première partie de la nuit à faire l'amour. La dernière fois, lors de mes chaleurs, ça avait été très primal, nous nous étions marqué le corps. Ca m'avait fait peur, cette partie de moi que je ne maîtrise pas, ça vient de manticore. Je hais cette impression de ne pas me contrôler c'est pour ça que je l'ai rejeté.

Pour moi Manticore et les transgéniques c'est la même chose mais après avoir réfléchi, repensé à la discussion que j'ai pu avoir avec Alec il y a quelques semaines de cela, avant cette île, avant toute cette histoire…il a toujours été très pragmatique. Il m'a dit « nous sommes des transgéniques, c'est ce que nous sommes. C'est différent de manticore » et grâce à lui j'ai réussi à dépasser ce blocage. J'avais toujours assimilé l'un à l'autre…et puis il faut dire que mes expériences précédentes avec les hommes… Je n'avais pas aimé ma première fois, ni les fois suivantes…Jusqu'à Alec.

Je le regarde, ma main gauche sur son torse, complètement imberbe, il est musclé, pas bodybuildé mais naturel, sexy.

A_ Arrête de baver Maxie…Et on ne frappe pas !

J'avais déjà levé la main, il a ouvert son œil gauche et j'ai posé la main plus doucement sur lui et nettement plus bas.

A_ Maxie ? Encore ?

M_ Comme tu me l'a si souvent fait remarqué, ma vie sexuelle avant toi était…

A_ Inexistante ?

M_ Eh ! C'est exact, bref, maintenant je compte bien rattraper le temps.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de très longtemps pour qu'il soit prêt à remettre ça. Je n'étais cependant pas prête à me retrouver tout à coup sur Alec, prête pour une autre chevauchée sauvage.

Claire's POV

Je n'ai vu ni Alec ni Max ce matin. A croire qu'ils font la grasse mat', tant mieux c'est qu'ils se sont réconciliés. Plus tard je les ai vu sortir de leur abri avant de disparaître vers la forêt. En début d'après midi Sun est venue me parler, je n'étais pas vraiment à l'écoute ils étaient dans l'eau je les regardais s'embrasser. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Alec's POV

J'ai réussi à entraîner Max dans l'eau. La convaincre n'a pas été évident mais la voir en bikini valait vraiment le coup. On n'as pas nagé très longtemps, rapidement on a commencé à se chercher, on s'est éclaboussés, j'ai tenté de l'attraper, elle rigolait jusqu'à ce que je sente mes doigts glisser sur sa peau. Ca nous a surpris tous les 2. C'est elle qui a finalement décidé de se laisser approcher et de s'enrouler autour de moi telle une liane. On a passé notre temps à s'embrasser, j'ai bien tenté de la débarrasser de son haut de maillot de bain mais elle a vaillamment résistée.

M_ Pas question.

A_ Allez Max, personne ne voit ce qu'on fait…

M_ J'ai dit…

Max's POV

J'ai senti ses doigts se glisser dans mon maillot de bain et toute pensée cohérente s'est envolée. C'est moi qui lui ai baissé son caleçon de bain…il me rendait ding. J'avais envie de le toucher, de le découvrir, de mener les choses…Je n'ai rien mené du tout, je me suis contenté d'apprécier ses grandes qualités.

Quand finalement on est enfin sortis de l'eau, Claire a fait un clin d'œil à Alec et j'ai eu envie de disparaître. Je me suis rapidement enroulée dans ma serviette et j'ai filé vers notre cabane.

Alec's POV

Une fois sortie de l'eau, Max s'est rapidement couverte, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment les regards appuyés. Elle est canon et elle n'aime pas se montrer, surtout quand des types comme Sawyer la sifflent. Elle est devenue écarlate avant de jouer l'indifférente pour filer et aller se changer. J'ai bien entendu évité de rigoler.

**Jour 62**

Jake et Kate sont rentrés avec Mickael. Il était mal en point. Il était épuisé, mais il n'avait pas été maltraité, il avait peur, on aurait dit que…il sursautait, il …il cache quelque chose.

Et puis quand Sawyer est revenu avec des fruits j'ai senti un truc différent, j'ai senti Ana Luccia sur lui. Pour que ça soit aussi prononcé, je peux affirmer sans me tromper qu'il se l'est faite. Ah se sont les avantages d'êtres un transgénique, on a un odorat plus développé et je reconnais quand quelqu'un s'est frotté à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne m'a pas parlé, bizarre, c'est le genre à se vanter d'un truc pareil.

Sawyer's POV

Je suis furieux ! Cette garce m'a piqué mon flingue ! J'en revient pas de m'être fait avoir comme ça ! Un bleu ! Et puis tout s'est accéléré, quand je suis tombé sur elle et Libbye, mortes, ou quasiment… Je me suis senti coupable et j'ai eu de la peine pour Hurley quand on lui a annoncé ce qui s'était passé. Il est amoureux de Libbye.

Lors de leur enterrement à toutes les 2, j'étais mal à l'aise, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il aurait fallu que je dise quelque chose mais je n'ai rien dit.

Mickael nous a parlé, on a monté notre petit groupe pour faire une mission de secours et récupérer Walt. Il a proposé une liste et Jack ne veut pas emmener Sayid, même si j'aimerai un autre soutien que fifi brin d'acier et momo pour nous défendre.

Alec's POV

Depuis l'enterrement, l'ambiance est lourde, j'ai bien vu qu'un truc se préparait mais je n'ai rien dit. J'ai attendu et c'est finalement Sawyer qui est venu me voir.

S- Gueule d'ange, j'ai besoin d'un service.

A- Je vois que tu vas droit au but. Je t'écoute.

S- Mickael a monté une équipe pour récupérer Walt. Lui Jack Kate Hugo et moi

Je l'ai regardé, un peu surpris du choix des membres de l'expédition.

S- Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu nous suives, que tu assures nos arrières.

A- Et pourquoi moi et pas Sayid ?

S- Parce que je t'ai vu à l'œuvre et que j'ai confiance.

A- Ok. Alors c'est quoi le plan ?

S- Nous suivre, à bonne distance et n'intervenir que lorsque nous attaquons leur camps. Il y a un truc qui cloche avec Mickael.

Max's POV

Quand Alec est venu me chercher, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il m'a expliqué le plan et quand je lui ai dit que je pensais que Mickael avait tiré sur Ana et Libbye à cause de l'odeur de poudre qu'il traînait sur lui, il n'a pas eu l'air réellement surpris.

On a vu leur petit groupe partir et on les a suivi, en faisant bien attention. Rapidement on s'est aperçu que nous n'étions pas seul. A plusieurs reprise les Autres les ont été attaqués mais on a fait le choix de ne pas intervenir, car ils les ont repoussés à chaque fois.

Quand on est arrivés en vue d'une clairière, les Autres se sont déployés avant d'attaquer avec des seringues hypodermiques. Sawyer a été le premier à s'écrouler Alec a voulu attendre de savoir où ils les emmenaient. J'ai été d'accord, on n'aurait été d'aucune utilité, on n'allait pas pouvoir les transporter sur notre dos. Ils ont été menés jusqu'à un ponton, l'effet paralysant s'était dissipé. Ils ont été alignés, à genou, les mains apparemment liées dans le dos et quand on a vu Walt, on a décidé d'intervenir.

Alec's POV

On les observait, le timing allait être serré mais on n'avait pas le choix. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient les abattre. Un bateau est arrivé quand on a vu Walt, on est intervenus. Il fallait être rapide et efficace ils étaient plus nombreux mais avaient des armes anciennes et ils n'étaient pas des militaires, on pouvait les avoir sans problème.

On a couru dans leur direction, ils ont commencé à tirer assez rapidement mais comme prévu, pas très précisément. J'ai croisé le regard de Sawyer avant de mettre hors circuit le premier et puis d'un coup il y a eu un bruit insupportable et une lumière aveuglante. Ca nous a arrêté dans notre élan. J'ai croisé le regard de Max, en une seconde tout est devenu incertain. Le bruit était douloureux et quand j'ai regardé le ciel, je me suis aperçu qu'il avait des reflets violets

C'est là que j'ai entendu crier, je me suis retourné…

Max's POV

Je suis dans l'avion, une hôtesse est à côté de moi pour me rassurer.

H_ Mademoiselle, calmez vous, ce ne sont que de légères turbulences…calmez vous, vous faites peur aux autres passagers.

A_ Max !

M_ Alec ! Oh mon dieu !

H_ Ce sont de simples turbulences.

A_ Ca va aller.

Je regardais Alec, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

A_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

M_ J'en sais rien.

Alec's POV

J'ai rapidement regardé ma place, il y avait mon billet, mes affaires, on était revenus à notre point de départ. Le flash nous avait ramené dans notre avion, à notre époque. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Max et moi nous nous regardions, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

J'ai lié ses doigts aux miens et elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. On avait réussi et je ne savais pas quoi en penser.


	28. Chapter 28

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 28**

Sawyer's POV

Quand Alec et Max sont apparus, j'ai été soulagé. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui mais quand ils ont disparus sous nos yeux…Que c'était il passé ? Je ne comprenais pas. Où étaient Alec et Max ? Benjamin Linus, c'était le nom de cet homme, était complètement hystérique, il semblait savoir ce qui s'était passé .

Mickael et Walt sont finalement partis en bateau et Hurley a été relâché afin de faire passer le message à ceux de notre camps.

Quand ils m'ont mis la cagoule sur la tête, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. La suite est un énorme trou noir.

Aéroport de Seattle-Tacoma 2021

Alec's POV

On a appliqué le plan de départ. Ne pas récupérer les bagages, quelqu'un s'en chargerait et surtout sortir seul. Quand j'ai vu le van, j'ai un peu accéléré le pas. Max était déjà à l'intérieur. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte arrière, j'ai vu Max à côté de Logan. Il lui tenait la main et j'ai failli lui arracher la tête. Failli car elle m'a regardé d'une manière qui m'a fait penser que je n'aimerai pas sa réaction à elle.

Biggs était là, il nous observait, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi, je pensais que le paramètre Logan entrait plus dans notre équation. Je m'étais apparemment trompé.

Logan's POV

J'étais là au retour de Max. Elle était guérie, on allait pouvoir être ensemble. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais car je l'ai trouvé distante. J'étais là avec elle mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir que je la prenne dans mes bras ni que je lui tienne la main. J'ai tout d'abord mis ça sur le compte de sa réserve naturelle puis de l'habitude. Ca fait des mois qu'on fait attention à ne pas se toucher mais…Quand je l'ai invitée à manger pour ce soir, une fraction de seconde j'ai cru qu'elle allait dire non.

Alec's POV

Elle a dit oui ! Elle va dîner avec Logan, j'en reviens pas ! Dès qu'on est arrivés à TC, je les ai plantés là. Je n'ai pas répondu à son appel, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner.

Elle n'a pas cherché à me courir après, ni même à me retrouver plus tard. C'est moi qui suis allé à sa rencontre, j'allais régler ça entre homme, c'était une histoire entre Logan et moi.

Après être passé chez moi et avoir fait le bilan de mes 3 jours d'absence…j'avais encore du mal à me dire que ça faisait seulement 3 jours et pas 2 mois et demi j'ai pris la direction de chez notre bon Logan.

J'arrivais à son immeuble quand je suis tombée sur Max, repartant.

M_ Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

A_ D'après toi ?

M_ Je t'interdis de le toucher !

A_ Tu n'as strictement rien à m'interdire, on va régler cette histoire entre homme et je vois que tu as toujours une très haute opinion de moi. Ca fait plaisir Max

M_ Alec, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…

A_ Laisse tomber !

M_ Non ! Ecoute moi, j'ai déjà parlé à Logan

A_ Et de quoi ?

M_ D'après toi ? De nous !

A_ Pourquoi ?

M_ Pourquoi ? Parce que ! Nous 2 c'est…c'est …

A_ C'est ?

M_ Arggg ! J'en sais rien mais c'est là et ça ne va pas changer.

A_ Pourtant il me semblait bien que ça a changé à partir du moment où on a posé le pied à Seattle. A partir du moment où ton cher Logan a pointé le bout de son nez.

M_ C'est pas mon cher Logan ! Rien n'a changé, on est…ensemble, je voulais simplement pas lui faire de la peine, être un peu délicate lors de l'explication de la nouvelle situation

A_ Ben voyons

M_ Attends, je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé mais je me voyais pas lui annoncer, qu'on est ensemble et que suis très heureuse

A_ Tu es heureuse ?

M_ Oh mon dieu ! T'es la fille dans notre relation !

A_ Quoi ? Pardon ?

M_ Angoissé, à vouloir définir ce qu'on est, où on va

A_ Non ! Mais…on fait quoi là maintenant ?

M_ On rentre, chez moi où je t'expliquerai comment nous 2 ça marche.

A_ Avec des exercices ?

M_ Oui, avec beaucoup de travaux pratiques.

Max's POV

Je m'attendais à une réaction de la part d'Alec, mais pas celle-là. Sur cette île il avait été différent, très sûr de lui, de nous et là…est ce Logan qui le mettait dans cet état ? Pour moi Alec a toujours eu un égo surdimensionné et je commençais à me dire que c'était peut être pour compenser un manque de confiance en lui…ça ne collait pas, il a confiance en lui, tout le temps, dans tous les domaines et notamment avec les femmes, enfin apparemment avec toutes les femmes sauf moi…

A_ Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Je lui ai pris la main pour l'embrasser

M_ Rien.

Sur l'île

Hurley's POV

Je rentre au camp. J'explique à tout le monde se qui s'est passé et je me dirige vers l'abri de Max et Alec. Je ne comprends pas, ils ont disparus, d'un coup, devant nous. Alors j'ai fouillé dans leurs affaires, il n'y avait rien de très intéressant jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur des magasines australiens…datés de 2021.


	29. Chapter 29

**Portés disparus**

Lian

Résumé : Max et Alec reviennent d'Australie où ils ont pu récupérer l'antivirus. Ils s'écrasent avec le vol Oceanic flight 815 sur une île des plus étrange.

Note : Crossover avec Lost. Juste avant FN

**Chapter 29**

Alec's POV

J'ai traîné Max à l'infirmerie pour nous faire examiner par Doc. Elle a d'abord refusé, avant de se ranger à mon avis. Cette île avait été des plus étrange, on avait fait un bond de quasiment 20 ans en arrière…On devait faire un bilan

D_ Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici à cette heure-ci ?

A_ On aurait besoin d'un check up complet.

D_ ? L'Australie c'est pas vraiment une terre hostile… Vous avez été en contact avec des produits chimiques ou autre ?

A_ …

D_ Vous avez les composants ?

A_ C'est à dire que…

M_ Ce qu'Alec essaye de dire c'est que lors de notre retour nous avons fait un bon dans le passé de 20 ans.

D_ Je vais préparer le scan

M_ On est pas ding !

D_ Max, …

A_ On a vécu quasiment 2 mois sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan pacifique avant de faire à nouveau un bon dans le futur et de se retrouver à nos places dans l'avion de retour. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourquoi ? Comment ? On en sait rien. On veut juste un bilan complet.

Doc nous a fait tous les examens, prise de sang et autre tests avant qu'on aille se coucher Max et moi, ensemble, sans qu'elle oppose la moindre résistance. Elle m'a seulement demandé si on allait chez elle où chez moi.

Doc's POV

J'avoue que même si je trouvais leur histoire complètement abracadabrante, et bien leurs résultats sont des plus étranges. Oui ils sont en parfaite santé si ce n'est que le taux de radio activité de chacun a augmenté. Ce n'est pas dangereux mais pour qu'il soit à ce niveau, il faut qu'ils aient été exposé pendant quelques semaines à une source que nous n'avons pas ici, même à TC.

Le 2è résultat qui me fait penser qu'ils ont vécu quelque chose c'est le taux de bêta HCG de Max. Dans son dossier, ses dernières chaleurs sont mentionnées et remontent à un peu plus d'un mois, le taux de HCG est trop bas pour que sa grossesse remonte à cette période là, ce qui me fait penser qu'ils ont bien passé 2 mois sur cette mystérieuse île.

Max's POV

Quand je me suis levée, Alec n'était pas là. Il a laissé un mot me disant de le rejoindre au self. Doc m'a également laissé un message pour me dire qu'il aurait les résultats pour midi.

Je me suis levée et je suis allée au centre de contrôle. Alec était là dans son bureau, je suis entrée il était en train de lire un dossier. Je me suis approchée, il m'a attrapée pour me coincer sur ses genoux.

M_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

A_ J'ai demandé à Dix de faire quelques recherches

J'ai tout de suite compris

M_ Ils ont réussi ?

A_ Ils ne se sont jamais écrasés.

M_ Quoi ?

A_ Ouai. Le vol Oceanic 815 est parti d'Australie pour atterrir à LAX. Ca n'a jamais eu lieu. Et quand Dix a réussi à localiser l'île, on s'est aperçu qu'elle n'est pas répertorié. Il n'y a pas d'île, seulement de l'eau.

M_ Comment ?

A_ Dix a pu calculer notre latitude et longitude grâce aux noms d'étoiles que je lui ai donné.

M_ Alors si ça n'a jamais eu lieu, qu'est ce qu'on a vécu ? Ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés ?

A_ Si, ils se sont tous rencontrés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sawyer était un flic à Los Angeles, il s'est marié avec un toubib, Juliette. Jack et Kate sont mariés, Claire et Charly se sont mariés et ils ont élevé Aaron ensemble. Sun et Jin ont eu 2 filles.

J'ai lu la biographie rapide de chaque passager de l'avion, j'étais estomaquée. D'une manière ou d'une autre ils se sont tous rencontrés.

Doc's POV

Quand je les ai vu entrer ensemble, je me suis dis que ça irait.

A_ Alors doc ? Elle a attrapé un verre, une maladie tropicale ?

M_ Je n'ai pas de verre

D _Vous êtes en parfaite santé tous les 2, si ce n'est une radioactivité de votre corps un peu plus élevée que la normale. Elle devrait redescendre à un taux normal d'ici quelques jours. En fait, les résultats démontrent et prouvent vos dires.

A_ Donc c'est bon.

D_ Oui.

M_ Tu vois, on n'a rien, on est en bonne santé.

A_ Rien d'autre ?

J'ai secoué la tête. Je ne voulais pas annoncer la nouvelle à Max devant Alec. Oui, ils étaient apparemment ensemble mais au cas où, je suivais la clause de confidentialité de mes patients.

Max's POV

Alec a été appelé au centre de commandement, j'allais ajouter quelque chose quand Doc m'a rappelé.

M_ Il y a un souci ?

D_ Non il y a juste une petite chose.

M_ Oui ?

D_ Tu es enceinte.

M_ Quoi ?

Elle ne semblait pas y croire et puis elle m'a pris la feuille de résultat des mains, l'a relu avant de la replier pour rapidement sortir.

Alec's POV

Max a été absente toute la journée, elle ne m'a pas vraiment évitée mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Elle a voulu passer la soirée avec Joshua, je sais qu'elle n'a pas parlé à Logan et je sais que je n'ai rien fait donc je ne vois pas ce qui peux la contrarier, enfin je ne veux pas y penser, une partie de moi me dit que j'ai toujours fait quelque chose, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Alors quand ce soir elle m'a rejoint dans ma chambre s'est déshabillée pour se coucher avant de se caler contre moi, j'attendais le moment ou…et puis elle m'a donné un papier, je l'ai lu, une fois, 2 fois avant de la regarder. Elle évitait mon regard

M_ Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

A_ Je ne m'y attendais pas. Qu'est ce que toi tu en penses ?

M_ Tu seras génial, tu étais génial avec Aaron, moi au contraire…

A_ Quoi ?

Je comprenais pas comment elle pouvait être aussi calme.

A_ Ca va ? Tu as l'air étrangement calme.

M_ J'ai réfléchi toute la journée, je veux ce bébé, et avec toi je sais que je peux le faire. La question c'est de savoir si tu veux faire partie de cette aventure.

J'ai posé ma main sur son ventre plat. Je pouvais le faire, elle pensait que je pouvais le faire, elle voulait que je sois le père de son enfant et je me suis rendu compte que je le voulais également. J'allais être père...Je ne pensais qu'à elle, à nous, la réunion de demain sur notre bon dans le temps, les familiers, je m'en foutais, Max et moi allions avoir un enfant ensemble

FIN


End file.
